Sweet Dreams
by EmiJ-x
Summary: Isabella Swan goes to church, not because she believes in it but in memory of her late grandmother and moving to a new place can be hard, especially when she sees the strange family sitting across the church. Soon, Bella begins to realise that life isn't always what it seems to be. Rated M. E/B.
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: Isabella Swan goes to church, not because she believes in it but in memory of her late grandmother and moving to a new place can be hard, especially when she sees the strange family sitting across the church. Soon, Bella begins to realise that life isn't always what it seems to be.**

**Rated: M - language, violence and lemons**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Crime/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Hello my lovelies, I'm back with a rewrite of Careless Whisper. I'm not too sure actually, what it is a rewrite of, I think it is Careless Whisper but who knows. **

**For those of you reading The Entity, it is currently on hold due to writers block. My idea has gone out of the window as I recently read a story and will now have to change some of my ideas so they don't clash with that story but don't worry, an update will be around surely.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know in a review please!**

* * *

_Life is a mystery,  
Everyone must stand alone,  
I hear you call my name,  
And it feels like home._

_When you call my name,  
It's like a little prayer,  
I'm down on my knees,  
I want to take you there.  
_

_In the midnight hour,  
I can feel your power,  
Just like a prayer,  
You know I'll take you there._

**_~ Like a Prayer - Madonna ~_**

**Chapter 1**

**Church Girl**

I never really thought that moving to Chicago would be a good idea but considering my grandmother left me her huge family home when she died, I wasn't going to go against her wishes. Much like my grandmother, I was slender but small, about 5'6" to be exact with long mahogany hair that came to the top of my waist and wide, doe brown eyes, my grandmother used to call me her young-self, always trying to get history to repeat itself, so I would fall in love, marry and have children of my own. She never considered the possibility of me going to college and getting a degree in something I wanted to do, she was conservative in her views that women should stay at home, mind the children and be the perfect item for when their husbands get home and every Sunday, as a family unit, they would attend church to worship God above.

It's because of her views, I decided to go to church from the age of fourteen. Sometimes I'd go alone or sometimes, my parents would come with me to humor my new found belief but the majority of the time, I did it alone. Smoothing my pale blue dress, I shook out my hair so it fell over my shoulders, I had a white headband in my hair, pushing it away from my face but still the strands hung down over the front of my shoulders in thick strands with some of it hanging down my back. I had light makeup on, my white purse sat on the sofa behind me while I sighed heavily.

My grandmother's bedroom was a strange area, with a wall length mirror that were in fact the wardrobe doors. The sofa sat beside the window with padded arms and a padded bottom and back with gold wooden lining. The double bed sat in the centre of the room with black silk bedding that was covered in white lace with matching pillow cases. I sighed, knowing that she would want me to keep all of this the same, knowing that she would want me to follow in her footsteps, get a job while I was twenty two and then marry at the healthy age of thirty and have six children just like she did.

My dad always scolded his mother for telling me to do this but she was ignorant to him, dismissing him with a careless wave before she would continue to tell me tales. Indoctrinate me in a way, since she lived in Poland during the great world war, watching as people were taken from their homes because of their religion or because of other mishaps. I shook my head, I shouldn't be thinking of this, I shouldn't be worrying about going to church every Sunday morning but here I was, ready and raring to go.

I wonder what my grandmother would think if she knew I'd had sex before marriage, I dare not think about how she would slap me on the back of my head and call me a 'stupid girl' just like she called my mother when she got pregnant with me. Luckily for my parents sake, they stuck together and are still very much in love with one another. I sighed heavily, grabbing my purse and heading towards the door to find my gay best friend, leaning against his car with his great muscled arms folded across his broad suited chest.

My grandmother would frown upon his sexuality.

Personally, I didn't care. Calmly, I approached his car as he opened the door, his russet skin was almost being kissed by the sun as I slid into the passenger seat of his car as he went around the front to slide into the driver's seat. I scratched my forehead with a sigh, wondering how this day would pan out. After church, I had to work in a small diner downtown, Jacob would give me a lift and possibly run inside to see his boyfriend and the head chef, Embry.

"So how do you feel little lamb?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Fine, just peachy."

"Peachy? What does that mean?"

I slid my eyes across to see his face was a blank mask, I know what Jacob was doing, he was trying to figure out what's wrong with me but it was harder than expected. I smirked, knowing full well that he was waiting for the moment, I would tell him some crazy story about my grandmother's outrageous thoughts on homosexuals, I didn't though, I remained silent, tilting my head back and relaxing into the seat with a heavy breath.

"Bella, you can't just pretend you like it here," Jacob murmured gently, I shrugged my shoulders.

"I do like it here, I love it here," I admitted with a sad smile, "What I don't like is Gran isn't here."

Jacob smiled softly and glanced in my direction, "Your Gran would be chuffed that you're living here now," he paused and concentrated his eyes back on the road, "she wouldn't be chuffed with your choice of company, of course."

"When was she ever chuffed about my 'choice of company'?" I asked with a cocked eyebrow, Jacob shrugged his shoulders, looking towards me before we both started to laugh. Jacob's hair was brushed back into a ponytail, his jet-black hair contrasted against his hazel colored eyes, his smooth russet skin always had a tender glow to it and whenever we went to the beach, he would run across it topless, flashing off his muscular torso to attract all the girls before heading over to Embry and they'd hug each other and kiss. I remember last summer, hearing a majority of the girls' hearts breaking in two. "I do envy her though."

Jacob shot me an incredulous look, "Bella?"

"No, not death," I chuckled humorlessly, dropping my eyes to my hands with a heavy sigh. "She had everything, loving family, a nice looking husband and she'd make out like it was amazing but... dad told me she was unfulfilled, that something was missing from her life."

Jacob gave me a sad smile, "There's always something missing from people's lives Bella," then he sighed heavily, "look at this way, Embry and I want kids but we can never have them. Sure we can adopt but they'll never be ours." Jacob stopped, giving me a small smile before he turned his attention back to the road, his eyes concentrating entirely on what was happening in front of him but I could see the thoughts of a family swimming in his eyes. Jacob used to tell me about he would marry a beautiful woman and have children with her whilst being a successful doctor, however he only fulfilled that last part of what he said and although he was a successful doctor, I could see in Jacob's eyes that he felt unfulfilled without children but he was happy.

However, I knew that I wanted what my grandmother had. Only I wouldn't try to indoctrinate my grandchildren into believing that they had to follow a certain doctrine in life otherwise they would not be accepted. That wasn't right and my children could be anything they wanted to be, their children could be anything they want to be and so on. The only thing I want is to marry a man that loves me for me and wouldn't feel compelled to go behind my back or hurt me like men have done in the past.

Sighing, I shook my head as my mahogany tumbled over my shoulder as my eyes drifted to look out of the window, "Do you think Aunty Tanya will come to see the house?"

Jacob scoffed, "I doubt it," he paused and quirked an eyebrow in my direction, "You know what Brady and Paul get like whenever she leaves them for longer than a few days and do you remember the last time she let Colin mind the kids? They ended up trashing the place."

"I just feel bad," I whispered softly, knowing how much my Aunty Tanya loved her mother and her siblings but she had only been left with a small inheritance and I had been left with a majority of what my grandmother had, including her house. That caused big uproar but I managed to defend myself and my father's siblings backed off and accepted the fact that I was and always will be my grandmother's favorite, probably because I was the one that would listen and obey, I would not argue against her.

As Jacob parked up, I noticed the amount of people standing outside the church. I was a Catholic, so it did not surprise me that there was a large turnout. I shoved open the passenger door as I slid out of the car, slamming it a little too hard. Jacob jumped out and shot me a look, stroking the hood of the car as he scolded me, "she's a baby, be gentle."

"Come on knob jockey," I laughed, he wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he practically dragged me towards the church, pressing a gentle kiss to my hair as he whispered, "I like it very much too."

I couldn't help it as I started to giggle as we approached the main entrance, I smiled at the priest who bowed his head respectfully in my direction before handing me a thing program. I heard Jacob sigh heavily behind me as we went down the pews to the front, sliding right to the far end so I was beside the band and the organist. I glanced at Jacob who looked extremely uncomfortable before he leaned down to whisper, "Don't look across the pews."

I scowled, letting my eyes slide past him and then back, Jacob rolled his eyes, "Why what's wrong?"

"They're the Cullens," Jacob hissed, my eyes went back to the tall, statuesque looking blonde who was wearing what looked to be a modest knee length dress made of purple chiffon, her golden blonde hair was in tight ringlets down her shoulders with a gold fascinator in her hair, holding back her fringe. Around her shoulders was a muscular arm that was covered in a black jacket, the male wearing it was burly and looked to be about double my height, his hair was curly and black but cropped short to his head. Their skin was pale, his dark hazel eyes contrasting with her wide blue ones, they were quite clearly a couple.

I arched my eyebrow, "What's your point?"

Jacob smirked, "Trust me, you don't want to know."

I huffed with a frown and just as I was about to command that he tell me, the priest was at the front asking us all to rise.

**~ SD ~**

When the service was finished, I got to my feet and smoothed my dress over my backside as I shuffled past Jacob, nearly stumbling to the ground but catching myself before it were possible. I heard a bell-like sound and looked up to see the blonde female from earlier had caught me, she shot me a wink but then turned her attention to the burly male who nudged her. I didn't think anything of it as I hurried down the aisle to the room at the back.

"Hello Bella," a familiar, old voice bid, I smiled.

"Hello Father Joe," I nodded.

"Confession?"

I didn't have to speak, I just nodded and he opened the door for me. I snuck inside and sat down, tucking my hair behind my ear as I spoke in a gentle voice, "bless me father for I have sinned."

However, there was no response as I sighed, leaning me back into my seat as I let my head fall back against the wall. Then I heard it, the most beautiful melody sound, a voice that was like liquid velvet as I took my bottom lip between my teeth, "Bless me father for I have sinned."

"I'm not the priest," I blurted quickly.

"Oh really?" the voice responded.

"Nope, just another confessor, I suppose," I responded with a sarcastic laugh.

"Shame, I can't confess my sins to you," he retorted softly, I knew it was a male or at least I was hoping it was a male.

I smirked, "whatever gets said in these walls cannot leave, that's why God made the confession boxes, so our sins were not aired to the rest of the world. They were private and confidential, the church is santuary."

I heard a soft chuckle, "how do I know you're not a cop?"

With a small giggle of my own, "my name is Isabella but my friends call me Bella."

"Well Isabella but her friends call her Bella, my name is Edward," his voice was smooth now, almost closer to the wall as I found myself leaning closer, practically trying to press my ear against the wall just to hear that voice. It sent liquid pooling between my legs, butterflies fluttering around my stomach as I chewed my bottom lip, crossing one of my legs over the other as I clasped my hands together on top of my knees. "What were you going to confess to?"

"A lot of things," I admitted gently, wiping some of my hair out of my face. "When I was younger, I made a promise to my grandmother that I wouldn't be disobedient, I would always follow the rules, I would grow up and get married and become the perfect housewife. When I turned sixteen, I changed my mind about everything, I went to high school and then to college, I'm a qualified teacher and I had sex before I was married." I tutted and shook my head with a scoff, "she'd be rolling in her grave."

Edward must have gone because he didn't speak but then I heard a soft sigh followed by a small chuckle, "so you're worried that god is gonna kill you for having sex before you were married."

I frowned at that, "no, God taught to love and all that jazz, I'm scared my grandma will kill me."

"You believe in heaven?"

I opened my mouth to answer but then I stopped with a deep frown, "I don't know."

Edward hummed in response with a heavy sigh, "This confession box, it's all private and confidential, right?"

I arched my eyebrow, "Yeah, nothing leaves."

"Good," Edward sounded as though he was smiling as I moved to lean against the wall, "I've shot a lot of people these past two weeks."

My entire body tensed then and I sat up right, my eyes widening in shock as I half turned to face the wall, my expression full of disbelief as I stared at him through the wall and although I could not see him, there was something about him that drew me in. I gulped audibly, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you shoot them?"

Silence. That is what I was greeted by, complete and utter silence as I slipped my shoes off and crossed my legs on the cushioned bench. I waited for a moment before I heard a deep intake of breath, "they double crossed me, went behind my back and did things I told them not to do but they did them anyway. They were disobedient, they didn't understand the fact I needed them to do these simple tasks and understand that I didn't want anybody to find out what I was doing but they did and so, I killed them."

"What did you ask them to do?"

I heard a chuckle, "Are you sure you're not a cop?"

I giggled at that, this man, this strange but beautiful sounding man had admitted that he'd shot a lot of people in the past week and for some weird reason, I wasn't repulsed nor was I afraid. "You're not going to kill me for telling me this are you?"

"Depends," his voice was lower now, husky, "if it gets out, I know the sound of the voice I'm looking for and we'll see what happens."

"That doesn't mean you will be able to identify me," I retorted, his silence was deafening as I sucked in a deep breath and grinned, "don't worry, I won't tell anyone but I will be late for work if I don't leave now. It was nice talking to you though, Edward."

I thought he wasn't going to respond as I got to my feet, slid them back into my shoes as I smoothed out my dress until I heard, "Likewise Isabella."

My eyes went to the wall separating us and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I tucked some hair behind my ear, ducking out of the room and hurrying towards Jacob's awaiting car.

* * *

**So guys, what do you think?**

**Leave me a review and thank you for reading.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Name: Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: Isabella Swan goes to church, not because she believes in it but in memory of her late grandmother and moving to a new place can be hard, especially when she sees the strange family sitting across the church. Soon, Bella begins to realise that life isn't always what it seems to be.**

**Rated: M - language, violence and lemons**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Crime/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I think there has been some miscommunication, I know that there are a few details I think I need to clear up as I received a very constructive PM and I was extremely happy that someone was actually constructively scrutinizing my work because I do need the help in anyway possible if I am ever going to improve. So let's start;**

**1. There is a 4 year age gap between Bella and Jacob: for this purpose, people are suspecting that they met in college but in fact, they DIDN'T meet in college, they have been friends from any early age. You find out how in this chapter as a matter of fact.**

**2. Bella's Grandmother's views: she didn't get married until she was 30 and as it has been pointed out, this wasn't a proper thing. In 1919, I can't remember what the act was called but it had something to do with gender, women were actually allowed to become lawyers, doctors, vets etc. However, the sex disqualification act didn't get entrenched until the 1970s, so employers still discriminated against women, especially if they were married with children. It is because of this that Bella's grandmother didn't get married until she was 30 because she wanted to work. There's more about that in later chapters, trust me, loose ends will be tied around chapter 9.**

**3. Bella's laughing: she's not laughing at the fact that Edward shot someone, she is giggling because he is constantly making sure he can trust her. They made a verbal agreement that whatever they say in that room doesn't leave that room. She's not gone to the police but you find out how she feels about that in this chapter.**

**I hope that has cleared up a few things :) **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Your arms are warm but they make me feel,  
As if they're made of cold, cold steel.  
A simple kiss, like a turnin' key,  
A little click and that lock's on me.  
Can't move my arms, can't lift my hands,  
I won't admit to where I am,  
But I know baby, I'm in chains.  
I'm in chains._

**_~ Chains - Tina Arena ~_**

**Chapter 2**

**Formal Introduction**

Jacob's driving seemed almost like he'd transported us to my house because when we pulled up outside, I was pleasantly surprised. I closed my eyes and tried to rid myself of this guilt and remorse I felt. I couldn't help it, I wanted to tell Jacob about my confession to the strange, velvet-voiced male but I restrained myself. Jacob was highly respected and if someone figured out that he knew information about a killer, he would lose some of that respect. I sighed heavily and shoved open the door but Jacob took my hand, stopping me as I turned to cock my eyebrow at him.

"Embry called, you don't have to go in today," Jacob murmured softly.

"Jake-"

"Don't argue, just accept it," Jacob's tone was light but I could hear the warning in his voice. He obviously didn't want me to go on about the fact I had so much inheritance, I could lie on a beach six times over in Barbados and still have money left. I shook my head, folding my arms across my chest while I glared out the wind shield, I wanted to stomp my way out of the car but I knew my anger was not aimed at him, it was aimed at myself. The moment I said 'it's not a priest', I should have ran out of there without another word.

I was harboring a dark secret of a cold blooded killer's. "Can you take me to see Alice?"

I slammed the door closed as Jacob started the engine without another word. "I thought you'd be going to see Jasper."

"What would I want to see my cousin for?" I wondered, arching my eyebrow skeptically. Jacob lifted his fingers, keeping his thumbs tightly around the wheel in a surrender like position. I sighed, "He is married to my best friend, I think I can have a few minutes alone with her."

"Ouch, Bells, I'm hurt," Jacob retorted, placing his hand to his chest. I chuckled, turning my attention to look outside. Jacob and I had been friends since I was four and he had been eight years old, I had been in the living room of his house playing with dolls while my dad tried to help Billy fix a pipe in the kitchen. We were friends until Jacob needed to go to college, he moved to Chicago, so I only ever saw him whenever I came to see my grandmother but sometimes he would cancel our plans because he was thrown in deep into his studies until he could come home.

"Do you think Alice will fancy going out tonight?" I asked aimlessly, knowing that I was diverting the conversation away from him asking more questions about me.

"Aren't you job searching tomorrow?"

"Yeah but that only means my laptop or a newspaper," I shrugged my shoulders.

Jacob hummed and then narrowed his eyes briefly, "Why don't you see if you can rent a music room down at the old function hall, I'm sure they won't mind. You could charge your students and then teach them for a few hours on the instruments they want to learn to play."

I sighed, "doesn't that mean that I will have to fork out to buy instruments?"

"Yeah but you have all that inheritance and you're not being selfish with it, you're starting your own business and once it proper takes off, you can put it straight back?" Jacob suggested, I contemplated that for a moment before I grinned.

"Will the function hall be open now?"

**~ SD ~**

Alice was bouncing on the balls of her feet when we entered her home, she was wiggling her butt to the loud radio whilst vacuuming. I watched as she sashayed around, she hadn't even noticed me standing here in the living room door but I did see the sparkling new bracelet around her wrist and knew Jasper must have been in the dog house. Trust Alice to forgive him over a piece of jewelry. I didn't comment, I just sighed and flipped the switch on the wall so the vacuum went off.

Alice stopped obnoxiously singing, frowning as she searched the vacuum before a panicked look flickered across her face. Her eyes cast to me and she jumped ten foot into the air, her long black hair piled up on the top of her head, her face free of any makeup but her soft jade colored eyes in her pale face, she was like a little pixie, only 5' tall, petite but she had the curves any supermodel would die to have. Although, she wasn't like tall, blonde and statuesque from the church.

"Bella!" she squealed, racing over to wrap her arms around my neck and kiss my cheek. "Do you like my bracelet? It's from Tiffany's, Jasper bought it me after he had a moment of indiscretion. Or at least he thinks he had a moment of indiscretion, he couldn't remember so he bought me this so I would forgive him."

"You forgave him?" I asked incredulously, Alice took a step back, folding her arms across her chest as she rolled her eyes. "Alice, I would have wrapped a pan around his head."

Alice just huffed, "Bella, you're not married, you don't understand."

"I don't understand?" I scoffed, shaking my head as I sat down on her leather sofa, crossing one leg over the other. She grabbed the cups from the glass table and went into the kitchen, I didn't follow her. I just leaned back where I sat without a single word, thinking about what she said. Why would she even dream about staying with someone if he thinks he had a moment of indiscretion? Alice was dense, blinded by love. I got to my feet and stormed into the kitchen after her, leaning against the kitchen doorway while she pottered around, avoiding looking at me. "What did he do?"

She shrugged her tiny shoulders, "Kissed another woman, I don't know, he didn't say."

Then I saw the tears slipping down her cheek and I moved towards her. She straightened up but hugged me, sobbing into my shoulder while I rubbed her back. I was shushing her gently, kissing her hair as I tried to calm her but I could tell she wasn't to be consoled. Her tears were falling faster, furious now and she was gripping me so tightly that if she held any tighter, she would most likely snap me in half. There was something else going on here and I needed to know, I shushed her gently, brushing the tears away from her face.

"Have you been to church today?" she hiccuped. I nodded. "Can I come next time?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Of course," then I sighed, "is there something else?"

Alice hesitated for a moment and then she nodded, pressing her hand to her stomach and that was all the indication I needed. I heard the sound of the front door opening followed by the familiar chuckle of my cousin as I reached up for a pan. Alice grabbed my wrist, "No, I promised I wouldn't tell anyone what he did."

"I don't give a shit what you promised, he's my cousin, I can beat him up with a pan if I want too," I stated dryly, taking the pan and whirling around as Jasper entered the living room, he searched the front room and then the dining room before his eyes landed on me. His smile disappeared, his tousled honey blonde hair dropped into his forehead, his hazel eyes sparkled with happiness but it quickly changed to fear, he was much taller than me in his tailored suit. "You better run Whitlock."

"Now, Bella-"

"You have five seconds," I interrupted calmly, Jasper didn't move, "Four," he still didn't move anywhere, "three."

"Jasper, I'd run, she's not kidding," a familiar velvet voice said but I ignored it for a moment, focusing my attention entirely on Jasper.

"Two," Jasper was now tense. "One."

Then he legged it back the way he come as I chased after him, of course, I was faster. That's the way it has always been and he was a tit for going out the front door. I leaped on top of him, knocking him to the ground before I sat on his stomach, taking the pan in both hands and hitting him hard on the shoulder, he let out a yell of pain before I got to my feet and beat him a few more times with the pan before stomping on his junk. Jasper let out a whimper, curling up into a ball on his side as I brushed the hair out of my face, sighing. "Jesus Bells."

"That's what you get for thinking with your dick, moron!" I yelled, kicking him in the side one more time as I stomped back into the house, observing the now bent pan. "Alice, I will buy you a new pan." However, she wasn't paying any attention to me, she was giggling with whomever entered with Jasper. I hadn't took in his features and now I could see the tailored suit, the tousled bronze hair, as though someone had been running their fingers through it. His broad shoulders, he was lanky but muscular. Alice caught me staring, my head had tilted slightly and I was admiring his nice looking bum.

"Bella," Alice said, my head snapped up and I gave her an innocent smile, she quirked her eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest as her eyes flickered to the male as I saw his body physically tense up as he turned to look at me. I was pierced with the most beautiful, dazzling emerald green eyes, my entire body filled with electric shocks that had me standing upright, my heart pounded against my chest as I heard the gasp escape my lips. It was like the room melted around us, evaporating into nothing but I was vaguely aware of someone hobbling up the hallway.

"Jesus," Jasper's familiar voice, I couldn't break my stare with this beautiful stranger. "Remind me to never let you get your hands on a gun."

I chuckled but my eyes were still locked, "I'd be lethal."

"Yeah," Jasper commented, then I heard a soft kiss be exchanged and then he tore his gaze away from me to look at the pair. His strong jaw, angular, high cheek bones and a straight nose, he was a picture of perfection. He was an Adonis, there was no other way of describing him. It was just how it is. I took my bottom lip between my teeth and glanced down at my hands, he probably wasn't looking at me for beauty reasons, it was quite obvious I was just another plain Jane, imperfect.

"What did you do Jasper to invoke such a reaction?" the stranger asked, his eyes flickering to me with a small smile.

Alice rolled her eyes and looked at him, cocking her eyebrow, I headed into the kitchen, trying to fix the pan on my way before I yelled over my shoulder, "Jasper I'll have to beat you some more to put this pan back to normal."

Alice's laughter filled the air as I tossed the pan into the sink, it had a huge dent on the outside, ultimately making the pan look like an imploded pregnancy. I wanted to laugh but there was something oddly familiar about the stranger in the living room. I closed my eyes briefly before I heard the happy sound of laughter coming from the hallway before I saw Riley, Alice and Jasper's first son. He was only four years old, could speak fluent Italian due to my grandmother teaching him it the moment he could speak and he could comprehend what was being said. Jasper was also fluent, I could speak some Italian but not a lot.

As though he knew I was thinking about him, Riley's huge hazel eyes went to me in the doorway. "Aunty Bella!" he yelled, racing towards me as I scooped him up into my arms and kissed his messy black hair. He squeezed me tightly in his bony arms as Alice quickly continued to clean while Jasper and friend had took a seat on the sofa. "That's grumpy."

"Who?" I wondered, he was very observant, obviously noticing I was looking at Jasper's friend.

"Grumpy, daddy's friend, his name is Edward," Riley informed, my entire body froze, filling with tension as the name sent words flickering through my mind. Remembering the way I had giggled when he asked if I was a cop, the way he just let out the fact that he'd shot people and I didn't even bat an eyelid. I just talked back as if it meant nothing and now I couldn't go to the police because we made a verbal agreement, impersonating a priest in those confession boxes was blasphemy, I'm sure of it. I remember my grandmother telling me something about it once, I don't know how true it is but either way. "Daddy works for him."

Knots tightened in my stomach, "I see."

"Come here you rascal!" Jasper yelled, the right side of his face was now sporting a very visible purple bruise. I bit my bottom lip, trying my best not to laugh as Riley practically jumped from my arms and was now racing towards Jasper, who scooped him up, his face twisting in pain as he bent down. I felt instantly guilty but Alice was humming a happy tune, as though she wasn't the slightest bit concerned about Jasper's pained state. I shrugged my shoulders, heading back into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

"Bella, you look like a bastard prude," Alice scolded as she came into the kitchen, "why didn't you get changed before you came here?"

"I don't know," I retorted with a frown.

"Come on, let's go get you some more casual clothes."

"Alice, I'm fine-"

"No buts, now come along," I didn't argue as I followed behind her, she ripped the headband from my hair, throwing it on to the table as she tossed me a bobble. I flipped my hair over, throwing it into a bun on to the top of my head before I dashed up the stairs after Alice. She threw a pair of sweat pants at me and a black tank top, "I'll leave you to get changed."

Huffing, I grabbed then end of my short sleeves and pulled out my arms but they wouldn't come. Of course, they wouldn't. I huffed again irritated now, throwing my arms back into the sleeves of my dress as I struggled to reach the zipper at the back. The sound of the door opening told me that Alice obviously wasn't going to leave me to it but there was something different about the air, extremely different. I frowned and decided to just ask, "Alice, can you undo the zip for me please?"

There were footsteps, too heavy to be Alice's and I knew it was someone different. When I felt whoever it was taking the bottom of the zipper, then smoothly dragged the zipper down. A small groan notified me that they'd probably spotted the flower tattoo on my right shoulder blade with the blue butterfly perched on top, it was the only color to show that difference was important, it's what made us unique, just like the butterfly.

I spun around, holding the dress to my chest as I stared into the green eyes with a gulp. He smirked, "Nice to see your face, _Isa_bella."

"What do you want?" I demanded, feeling cornered like a lamb with a lion.

Edward took a threatening step closer with a sigh, reaching up he cupped my cheek in his hand. The minute our skin touched, it felt like a thousand eruptions happened at once, fireworks shot across my face as I tried to keep my head straight, my body tense as I wanted to keep strong. "Now, now, Bella, we have an agreement, remember?"

I nodded, "I remember, loud and clear."

Edward chuckled, "Of course you do."

With his free hand, he reached up and ripped both my wrists away from my chest. I struggled against his grip as he removed his hand from my cheek to take hold of my wrist. I tried to kick him away but we spun around, it looked like a fight dance before I felt myself fall back against the bed with him on top of me. I hissed in frustration as he pinned my hands above my head, my breathing heavy as our eyes locked, him hovering over me as I tried to keep calm but it was near impossible. My body was urging me to do things, things that my grandmother would be rolling in her grave if she ever found out I was doing them.

I sucked in a deep breath getting ready to speak but then his lips were on mine. I didn't react at first, completely shocked before he released my hands, running his own down my pale arms to the tops of my shoulders, across my breasts and then one went around me to the back of my neck, arching me up while his other hand went to the small of my back. My lips reacted then, kissing back slowly as my hands moved to fist his hair. He pressed himself closer to me as I arched up to him, letting him press me against him, his hand was scorching my bare back before he grabbed the front of my dress, ripping it away from my body and throwing it over his shoulder, leaving me in nothing but my bra and panties.

I gasped in shock before Edward grinned at me, then it clicked into my mind. I was making out like a slutty teenager with a serial killer. I shoved him away from him, racing to the opposite side of the bed, making sure there was a distance between us as I reached for the sweat pants, dragging them up my legs before I threw on the vest top. Edward cocked his eyebrow at me, I narrowed my eyes in response, "what are you trying to achieve?"

"Just wanted to test something, that's all," Edward retorted with a shrug of his shoulders, but then his smirk disappeared, his expression becoming serious, "but I do need your help."

"My help?"

Edward grinned, "yes, your help." I narrowed my eyes, sitting on the edge of the bed, half angled away from him. He sighed, sitting down on the bed, I felt it dip behind me before he crawled across it, placing one leg on either side of me. I gulped audibly, closing my eyes as I turned my face away so he couldn't see my expression. This felt like a very intimate position, as though he was going to seduce me into doing something but surprisingly, he just brushed the hairs away from my neck but then I felt his breath on my neck and I knew what he was doing. "Don't you ever get lonely?"

I sighed, "What do you want Edward?"

"Ah, you're very clever, aren't you? Did you go to college?" Edward wondered, I rolled my eyes and then smirked.

"Yes, actually I did, I am a qualified music teacher."

Edward didn't respond as I folded my arms across my chest and waited, then I felt him run a finger over my tattoo and I couldn't stop the shiver that went through my body. "Are you willing to help me?"

"What do I get in helping you?" I asked.

Edward chuckled, "how about my company, food and protection, how about that?"

I scowled, turning now to face him, "What do I need protection for?"

"If you're going to pretend to be my girlfriend, you'll need all the protection you can get," Edward stated, I jumped to my feet and moved away from him, glaring back at where he sat.

"I barely know you," I snapped in a harsh whisper, making sure Alice and Jasper couldn't hear us.

"Jasper and Alice know you know, I told them about our little confessions to one another in church," Edward admitted, getting to his feet and with a determined look on his face, backed me up into the door. I stared at him, my expression full of fear, it was pensive. I chewed my bottom lip as my eyes flickered to his lips and back to his eyes. He caught me though even though I tried to make it look discreet but it was near impossible with his hawk eyes, "I just need a girlfriend for a few months, give me six weeks and if you really hate it, then we'll call it quits and pretend we don't know each other."

"You must be raving mad," I answered, searching the door for the handle but he took a tight hold of my hand, crashing my arm against the door.

"Just think about it," he requested gently.

Then he stepped back, shuffling me out of the way as he opened the door and went down the stairs. I watched his retreating form as he kissed Alice's hair before disappearing out of the front door. Alice placed her hands on her hips, cocking her eyebrow at me.

"What?" I asked innocently.

She rolled her eyes and went back into the living room.

* * *

**So what do you think of Edward's proposal?**

**There is a reason behind it that will be revealed in later chapters but not right now. **

**Okay, a few things I need to clear up, Emmett and Alice and not Edward's brother/sister. I have decided to mix things up a bit and Carlisle will not be Edward's father. You will find out all the crummy details in the next chapter, which I hope you enjoy as well.**

**Please leave me a review, I greatly appreciate them.**

**Love you all and thank you for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Name: Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: Isabella Swan goes to church, not because she believes in it but in memory of her late grandmother and moving to a new place can be hard, especially when she sees the strange family sitting across the church. Soon, Bella begins to realise that life isn't always what it seems to be.**

**Rated: M - language, violence and lemons**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Crime/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Okay, some of this chapter was originally going to be on the end of the last chapter but I decided to spruce it up a bit and make the story longer. Of course, Edward has just given Bella an indecent proposal but there are reasons behind it and it's not an obvious reason. **

**I am going to give you a few clues;**

**1) Edward is not trying to make an ex jealous:** seriously, he is not doing that because it's so cliche and has probably been done a 100 times over. This story is purely for other purposes, if you read _Careless Whisper, _you will obviously have more of an insight to Edward's occupation.

**2) Bella is not a slut: **it will be a public agreement. The terms and conditions will be in this chapter and you will understand some of their reactions too.

**3) Bella's grandmother: **yes, she is more involved than you think.

**4) When do we meet Auntie Tanya and what is her purpose: **Bella mentioned Auntie Tanya in chapter 1, when she asked Jacob about her coming to visit the house. Okay, there is a lot of stuff about this story that hasn't yet been revealed including why was there uproar, Bella's parents and of course, Tanya. Yes Bella's family will play a key role in this story, well, a few of her family will anyway.

**I hope this has given you some clue and insight into what is coming up. Even though this information will not necessarily be within this chapter, it will be coming up in later chapters that will hold some key information that you later will need to remember. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Don't say, it's like a fantasy,  
When, you, know this is how it should be._

_You kiss me, I'm falling,  
Can you hear me calling?  
You touch me, I want you,  
Feels like I've always known you._

_On a night like this,  
I wanna stay forever, stay forever.  
On a night like this,  
Just wanna be together.  
On a night like this._

**_~ On a Night Like This - Kylie Minogue ~_**

**Chapter 3**

**Beautiful Nightmare**

I don't know why I let Alice rope me into going this ball. It was a Tuesday night for crying out loud but I did agree weeks ago to going with her and Jasper. I was wearing a floor length sapphire blue dress that clung to my body, it had a tight bodice with a heart neckline and cut out sides that were framed with silver jewels, the dress went down to the floor and trailed a little. My mahogany hair was piled up onto the top of my head with just my fringe out and diamond studded clips slid into my hair to hold it up.

"You look like Cinderella," Alice squealed, clapping her hands as she placed the sparkly silver shawl around my shoulders. I rolled my eyes, she was wearing a knee length black dress with spaghetti straps and gold detailing on the bodice with super high sparkly gold heels. Her black hair was curled down her back, whereas I had light makeup, she had shadowy eyes with thick swipes of eyeliner and blood red lipstick. The gold matched Jasper's tie whereas he was wearing a black suit.

"You do look beautiful Bells," Jasper commented with a smile.

I sighed, "is this all really necessary?"

"It's like a ball, of course it is necessary," Alice snapped, "now suck it up."

Shaking my head, I followed them out of my door, clutching my bag tightly in my hand as I slid into the taxi. I ignored the pair while they chatted happily, I felt like the unwanted third wheel but even now, I wanted to dive out of the window and do like a James Bond ninja roll and get away but I knew it was virtually impossible. Closing my eyes for a moment, I wondered deep and hard. I had been thinking about what Edward had said on Sunday about me pretending to be his girlfriend, it didn't mean we had to do anything, we just had to pretend that we'd been together for a while and were living together. What I didn't understand was why. I folded my arms across my chest, frowning deeply while I stared out of the window.

I suppose it wouldn't be so bad considering that Edward promised me that I would be protected. Scratching my wrist, I considered taking off this Pandora bracelet that Alice got imported from England with six charms for my 22nd birthday. I sighed, knowing that Alice was in with Edward, she wanted me to be with him for some strange reason, I wonder if she knew what he had done. I didn't want to know but she'd been badly trying to persuade me to get with Edward yesterday when she came to the function room with me. She'd gone for subtle at first but then I caught on and she just rolled with it.

Oddly enough, I noticed the big burly men wearing suits on every street corner, the black mercedes that would tail us whilst we drove around in Alice's bright yellow Porsche. I didn't want a 24/7 watchdog, even if I did pretend to be Edward's girlfriend, I wanted freedom. Maybe that is something I could put forward to Edward and he might accept or decline. I would tell him every fault with myself, trying my best to put him off me but I know that some things would be virtually impossible to do.

When we arrived, I noticed him standing outside with a cigar in his hand with a blonde male who was slightly shorter but had Edward's dazzling emerald green eyes and pale skin. They were both wearing tailored suits but the blonde's tie was a soft shade of jade while Edward's was sapphire blue. I closed my eyes to calm myself, knowing instantly that Alice had picked this dress out for me on purpose. I jumped out of the car, slamming the door behind me, making it blatantly clear that I was borderline furious as I stomped around the taxi.

"Bella," Edward called to me, my head snapped around, I glared at him as I stormed inside. "Bella, don't walk away from me."

I ignored him and went straight into the beautifully decorated ballroom. I was gripping my purse tightly in my hand as I stormed straight over to the bar, slamming it down as a blonde head turned and it was the woman from the church. Her golden blonde hair was pin-straight with a bouffant on the top of her head, she was wearing a red dress the stopped halfway through her thighs, on anybody else it would look slutty but on her, it looked beautiful, amplifying her statuesque figure and asserts that men dreamed their wives had.

Her blue eyes went to my face and she smiled softly before her eyes went over my head, narrowing, "Edward, leave Bella alone."

"Rosalie, stay out of this."

"She is quite clearly not in any mood to be speaking with you so I suggest you leave her alone before she does to you what she did to Jasper," Rosalie stated with a smirk, her eyes full of smug triumph before she winked at me. "Do you understand?"

Edward didn't respond and when I glanced over my shoulder, he was gone.

"Pardon my brother, have a seat."

"He's your brother?" I asked incredulously and then because my filter clearly was not working I asked, "are your parents gods or something?"

Rosalie's laughter filled the air as she clicked her fingers at the bartender, a wine was placed in front of her but as the bartender went to move away, Rosalie cleared her throat with a cocked eyebrow. "Where's a drink for Miss Swan?"

The bartender looked frightened, "Sorry ma'am, I-"

"Then you better get to it, hadn't you?" Rosalie demanded in a bitchy tone before she turned a beautiful smile to me, "what would you like to drink, Bella?"

"A black Martini please," I requested, the male nodded his head and scrambled to it as Rosalie sat at the bar. She patted the seat beside her and hesitantly, I perched myself on the stool, clasping my hands on top of the bar as I gnawed my bottom lip. I wanted to ask questions but I didn't until the bar tender disappeared, then I turned to Rosalie who took a small sip of her wine.

"Now Bella, my brother tells me you've been together for quite a while now, what is it that you do?"

"Oh, erm, I've recently just hired a function room to teach music every day for a few hours."

"You're a music teacher," she smiled brightly, "how marvellous, my son and daughter both want to learn a musical instrument, one wants to know how to play the violin while the other wants to play the piano. Jane and Alec, they're beautiful children, absolute darlings, I assure you, how much do you charge for your lessons?"

"Twenty pound for two hours," I responded, taking a drink of my martini. Rosalie nodded with a satisfied look on her face before she reached into her clutch.

"What instruments do you play, Bella?"

"Guitar, piano, violin, flute, clarinet-"

"A lot then?" Rosalie interjected, completely cutting me off as she started to write a check. "Here is a check for one hundred dollars, that's five hours for Alec and five hours for Jane, you call me the days they come and you teach."

"Oh, erm, okay," I stuttered, taking the money and folding it up as I placed it into my purse. Rosalie grinned.

"Perfect," but then her expression morphed into threatening and dark, "now, if you hurt my brother, I will be forced to not only take my children out of your teaching hands but also harm you severely," Rosalie stated with a huge smile, her eyes were full of warning and caution, my entire body froze with tension and I wanted to kill Edward. I wanted to maim him severely, take a pan to his head, throw him out of a window and then beat him with a big stick for telling everyone we were together when we clearly were not. I nodded my head as Rosalie got to her feet, taking her clutch and her glass of wine, "Perfect, nice talking to you."

My heart pounded against my ribs and I couldn't open my mouth to speak, instead, I numbly walked over to where Alice and Jasper were giggling in the corner with one another. Alice drinking water and Jasper drinking beer. It was obvious who would be putting who to bed this evening. I chewed the inside of my cheek, trying my hardest to calm my pounding heart but it was quite obvious it wasn't going to calm down as I slowly sat down at the table.

"Hey Bella, who have you been talking to?"

"Edward's sister," I stated in a quiet voice.

"You met Rosalie?" Jasper asked with a laugh, "bitch isn't she?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I snapped, focusing my attention on looking for Edward. Then I downed my martini, taking another wine off the waiter going past. The waiters were going past with trays and I was drinking whatever they had, Alice and Jasper didn't comment but I wanted to wash away my fear. I continued to drink, Rosalie had scared me shitless, so I kept on drinking.

When a song I liked came on, I cheered, "woo, Alice, let's dance."

"I think you've had enough," Edward murmured, getting me to my feet.

"Get off," I dismissed him, waving him away as I got to my feet, stumbling slightly. "I'm Edward's "girlfriend"."

Edward gave a terse smile to the people looking around, his jaw tight as he took my hand and dragged me into his chest, pressing my head against his shoulder, "Come on, you need some air."

"I don't need anything but another drink," I slurred, tapping his shoulder with my finger as I went towards the bar but Edward kept a tight clasp of my hand as he dragged me towards the door. I tried to struggle but it was no use, I let him drag me out of the room and outside into the crisp cold air. I shuddered, freezing and wrapped my arms around myself until I felt the warm material around my shoulders and looked to see Edward did not look impressed, as he glowered down at me. I couldn't help it, I started to giggle. "You look angry with me, shouldn't I be angry with you," then I wrapped my arm around his neck, bringing him down to my level but it was a struggle, "you've told everyone I'm your girlfriend but I never agreed. I was going too but I might change my mind if your sister hadn't threatened me."

Edward's expression quirked then, as though he hadn't realized as he straightened up. "You were frightened."

"Doesn't matter, everyone thinks I'm your girlfriend and I'd rather keep my life then let your sister kill me, so congratulations, you win, creep killer confessor!" I snapped but Edward covered my mouth with his hand, glaring at me through narrowed eyes before he looked around to make sure nobody heard what I was saying. Then he slowly retracted his hand while I rubbed my chin.

"If you don't want too, you don't have too," Edward murmured softly, giving me a chance to escape but the very idea had my heart contracting and my body screaming from the agony the thought was creating.

"That's just it though, isn't it?" I whispered in response, lifting my eyes from my hands to his face. "I want too."

Edward chanced a look in my direction before he smirked, "then you should start acting like it."

I hummed, "but I have one exception," I stated, "well, a few more than one but you catch my drift," I shrugged my shoulders.

Edward quirked an eyebrow, "go on."

"Okay, rule number one, if you want this to work," I dropped my eyes to the front of his trousers, noticing the way it seemed to harden from my gaze. Taking my bottom lip between my teeth, heat filled my cheeks as I cast my eyes back to his face. Edward gave me a confident wink, I shivered lightly, so he took the lapels of his jacket, pulling me closer to him but then surprising me as he reached into the inside pocket and pulled out a cigar and a lighter. I rolled my eyes, snatching the stick from his hand, "this has to stop. God, you're like my grandfather. My gran used to keep a whole case of these in the bedside table in his family box, I kept the box, got rid of this... poison though."

"Is that one of your conditions?" Edward wondered, slowly removing the cigar from my hand and placing it between his lips, lighting it. The bitter scent filled the air, I wrinkled my nose. "I only smoke these at these events, they're free, if you catch _my _drift."

He wiggled his eyebrows and I punched him in the arm, he chuckled and then with one hand, took hold of the lapels of his jacket, bringing me so we stood chest to chest. I rested my head against his shoulder, in my drunken state, I was ready to go to sleep. Edward ran his hand down my back, resting his chin on my hair, "proceed with your conditions, church girl."

Huffing, I muttered, "you have to make this look authentic, so that will have to stay in your pants. No going around with other women, faithful one hundred percent."

"Of course," Edward promised and he actually held some conviction in his voice. "Anymore?"

"Yeah," I sighed, "what are the living arrangements because I am not moving out of my grandmother's house?"

Edward didn't respond for a moment and then he cleared his throat, "Erm... I hadn't thought about that actually."

"Rosalie made out like we'd secretly been dating for months, if that is the case, my parents moved in with one another after being together for three months. Let's set aside the fact my mom was pregnant with me," I stated, stepping back from Edward, I could hear the sound of Kylie Minogue's _Better the Devil you know, _floating outside. I spun around and started to sing, "... you say you love me, oh boy, I can't ask for more. I'll come if you should call."

Edward shook his head at me, smiling while he smoked his cigar, as I spun around I knocked into someone and started to giggle, "I am so sorry."

"It's okay, hey Ed, keep hold of your girl, will ya?" the blonde asked, it was the blonde Edward had been stood with when we'd arrived. His blonde hair was styled neatly, but his eyes were the same dazzling emerald shade as Edward's, he was slightly shorter but still wore a tailored suit. He had similar features to him but looked slightly older. "Carlisle Cullen, please to meet you CinderBella," he took my hand, kissing the back with a chuckle. I see the Cullen charm as I smiled brightly, when I felt a tight arm going around my waist.

"Carlisle, where is Esme?" Edward's terse velvety voice held volumes of anger.

Carlisle shrugged, "somewhere in there talking to ma," he responded dismissively, then he turned to me with a grin, "I'm his older, more attractive brother."

"I see," I nodded, then I glanced at Edward, "I wouldn't say more attractive though."

Edward turned to give me a look as I grinned up at him, Carlisle chuckled, "I see you have her wrapped around your little finger Ed," I arched my eyebrow then, realizing the Carlisle was hinting at something a lot worse than what was going on.

I decided to play in Edward's favor, "I think it is the opposite way around," I stated with a tight smile, Carlisle's expression became a blank mask and I felt Edward's arm tightening around my waist as I folded my arms across my chest. "Who's Esme?"

Edward gave me the answer, "Carlisle's wife."

"I see," I looked up at Edward, who was watching me closely. This was an old trick I'd learnt off my grandmother, she used to tell me that whenever a man was away from his wife for longer than ten minutes without explanation and refused to give an explanation, make him uncomfortable as possible. I wonder if Esme knew Carlisle was outside, messing with the head of his brother's girlfriend. "Shouldn't you be getting back to her?"

Carlisle held up his hands in surrender with a laugh, "whoa, feisty this one, Ed, Jesus."

"She has got a point," Edward agreed, Carlisle gave a smile that looked more like a sneer if I was being honest before he went back inside with whoever he was with trailing behind me. Edward turned to me, blocking me the view of the men as I shook my head, touching the silk of his tie before I took it, curling it upward. When I tilted my head back, Edward was watching me closely. "What are your other conditions?"

"Oh," I responded in shock, "I don't like the twenty four hour surveillance, I need my freedom, so none of that."

"Bella-"

"Please, I need some freedom."

"What if you couldn't see them?"

"No because I'd know they'd be there," I whined before huffing and pouting, Edward took hold of my chin, tilting my head back with a cocked eyebrow. "Please."

"If I agree, what's in it for me?"

I thought about that for a moment, "you can pretend we have blow job Fridays."

"Blow job Fridays?" Edward wondered.

I nodded frantically, "You can tell all of your friends that I give the best blow jobs every Friday."

"But I'm not actually going to get a blow job?" he wondered, straightening up. I went to nod and then stopped myself, my cheeks heating up as I sighed.

"We're not actually together," I whispered softly.

Edward hummed, casting his eyes in any direction but me. "Sorry but the twenty four hour surveillance is something you're gonna have to get used to."

I sighed, "I don't know anymore, I had a whole list but I can't remember." Then I reached up to rub my forehead, there was something off and awkward about us pair now, I folded my arms across my chest, ultimately closing the jacket further around me as I clenched my teeth to prevent from them chattering.

"You look beautiful, tonight, by the way," Edward commented, my eyes snapped to his face to see he had a sheepish look. I couldn't help the blush fill my cheeks as I gave him a smile, taking a step closer and enjoying the body heat that seemed to roll off his body. As if it was instinct, Edward's arm slid around my waist and he brought me closer, resting his cheek against my hair while I nestled against him, one hand reaching up to rest on his opposite shoulder while I closed my eyes. "Are you tired?" I mumbled something incoherent that I couldn't even make out. "Do you want me to take you home?"

I nodded, gripping his opposite shoulder tightly in my hand, clinging to him like a leech. Edward chuckled, lifting me up bridal style but I didn't argue, instead, I let my consciousness drift as I fell asleep in the safety of his arms.

**~ SD ~**

When I awoke the next morning, I could hear the shower running as lifted my hand to feel my sticky, hard hair. I made a sound of disgust as I opened my eyes but then froze when I realized I wasn't in my own room. I sat up abruptly. I glanced around the room that was completely unfamiliar, the snowy walls surrounded me, there was a huge bay window to my right and a door in the far right corner, to my left was the open bedroom door that was painted a dark shade of brown on both sides. The head board was made a brown leather with the brown fabric frame but the mattress was extremely comfortable, with the black comforter and fluffed black pillows.

Then the shower went off, slowly I chanced a look down to find myself wearing a baggy black t-shirt, my legs were completely bare but I was still wearing my thong from last night and my bra. That was how I knew I hadn't had sex, if I had, I certainly wouldn't have put that flimsy material back on. The door along the wall the headboard was on, opened up and steam quickly evaporated as Edward ran a towel over his bronze hair, he was wearing a towel low on his hips giving me a perfect view of his perfectly sculpted torso, each muscle appeared as though it had been chiseled from stone. I gasped.

His piercing green eyes went to me and he grinned, "good, you're up."

"Where are we?" I wondered.

"My house," he admitted with a grin, he went over to the door in the far corner and disappeared behind it. When he came back out, he was wearing a pair of sweat pants and a white vest top. The muscles on his arms were visible, "Carlisle and Esme are sleeping in the guest room down the corridor, they live across town. It saved them having to pay an extortionate prices for a cab."

"Oh," I answered lamely before taking my bottom lip between my teeth as I dropped my eyes to my hands. I didn't even hear Edward move across the floor so I was surprised when I felt him crawling up me. I jumped startled, nearly kneeing him in the face. He looked startled himself then, causing me to giggle while he emitted a chuckle, crawling up so he hovered over me, our foreheads almost touching considering I was sat up staring at him with a small smile. "So, when do we start acting?"

"Now," he retorted, then he frowned, "have you left this room?"

I shook my head, "it was open when I woke up."

Edward picked up a pillow from the other side of the bed and flung it hard at the door, knocking it shut with an almighty bang. Without thought, I reached up with one hand and ran it over his muscled bicep. Edward's eyes instantly went to my hand on his skin, feeling the heat seeping through his skin, the electrical charge sizzling through my body as I tried to calm my pounding heart but it was near impossible as I lifted my eyes back to his face to find him watching me closely.

It was as if we were going off our animal instincts, I fisted the front of his vest and yanked his lips to mine. His reacted instantly as soon as they touched, one hand holding the side of his face, the other knotting in his hair as I moved my legs so he could fit between them, one hand braced on my waist while the other went to the back of my neck. I felt his tongue run along my bottom lip, I opened my mouth so our tongues could dance together as he pressed his body against mine, throwing me back against the bed.

When I felt something hard press against my barely clothed center, I let out a cry of pleasure, Edward rocked against it once more, emitting another cry as I tightened my grip on his hair. I was panting for breath as he moved his lips down the side of my neck, I arched my back, pressing myself into him as one of his hands moulded itself to fit my breast inside. My legs wrapped around his hips, the heels of my feet pressing him harder against me as I let out another moan as he sucked the skin behind my ear. "You're so soft, Bella."

He removed his lips from my neck, lifting his head so our eyes could lock as we both breathed heavily. My eyes cast down to see from the stomach down, we were pressed tightly against one another, I bit my bottom lip as Edward chuckled, my eyes went back to his face as a mischievous gleam came to his eye. I went to speak but then he rocked his hips against my own and I let out a moan instead, throwing my head back as he did it again, harder. Then he roughly took hold of my chin, slamming his lips back down against mine as his hands went to my hips while he thrust against me. "Edward, please."

"What do you want?" he whispered softly, quickly, I grabbed the hem of my shirt, sitting up and throwing it off my body. I took hold of them hem of his, yanking it over his head and tossing it to the side. Edward stared at me as I reached up, taking hold of the back of his head and wrenching his lips down to mine, his hands went to my bare waist, holding me to him as his hands slid up my back to the clasp of my bra. He undone it with ease, the straps fell limp around my shoulders, I let him rip it away from my body, flinging it across the room as his hands smoothed up my back, holding our torsos against one another while our lips took part in a devil's dance.

He slowly laid me back, kissing down my neck to my breasts. I moaned, "Edward," and he shushed me gently, reaching up and kissing me sweetly. His tongue circled my right nipple while his fingers worked on the other one, I gasped, arching my back as my hands tangled in his hair, pushing him down while his free hand slid down the side of my body. "Stop."

Edward lifted his head with a pop, "what?"

"Stop teasing me," I begged gently, "please."

Without argument, Edward yanked off his sweat pants and my thong, he took out a condom, rolled it on and then his eyes went to my face. My eyes were glared to the almighty thing he was about to stick inside me, I'd never seen one so big before, it was worrying considering my first and last hadn't been very big in girth or size. My eyes went to his face, he looked concerned, reaching up he cupped my cheek in his hand, pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "This wasn't part of the deal, Bella, we don't have too."

I shook my head, "I want too."

Edward searched my face before he slowly pushed himself into me. My head fell back with a moan, my hands going to his shoulders as he forced me backward slowly. My hands tangled in his hair, our lips tangling in a kiss, his tongue gliding across my bottom lip as I let out a soft moan. He leaned down, pressing his lips to mine, soaking up all my moans as his hips started to speed up. My moans were getting louder, my legs tightening around him, forcing him to thrust harder into me. "Oh my god, Edward."

"That's me," Edward commented roughly, as he grabbed my arm, yanking me up so I now sat on top of him, riding him like a horse. I moaned loudly, throwing my head back while he groaned into my neck, attaching his lips to the skin there and before long, I felt the coil inside of me snapping, my entire body filling with pleasure as I let out a long moan, collapsing against him with sweat covering our bodies. The electricity that ran through our bodies erupted into a thousand fireworks the moment I felt the coil snapping as Edward fell forward, forcing me onto my back.

We were both panting, him lying completely on top of me while I stroked the hair at the back of his neck. I'd just had sex with my beautiful, killing confessor and you know what, I didn't care. I really didn't care what people thought of me either, if anyone did find out about our little agreement, I didn't care if they thought I was a slut for basically letting Edward use me to get rid of some sexual deprivation.

We lay there completely silent.

His kiss had me completely captivated. His touch made me feel like I was the only woman he'd ever go for. In this moment, it felt like this was how it was supposed to be. I wanted to cry but I suppressed the urge, just like I have done countless times before. Instead, I closed my eyes but that just made it worse, my heart seemed to constrict with the thought of when Edward didn't need me anymore. When he had completed whatever he was doing and didn't need some girl to pretend to be his girlfriend. Images of us laughing and sticking together, eventually this agreement blossoming into something beautiful. A picture of myself standing in front of a mirror with a baggy jumper on, cradling my bloated stomach with Edward standing behind me, grinning at the picture on a video camera as he filmed every moment.

I shook my head, that was completely crazy. Sucking in a deep breath, I turned to Edward, "can I nick some clothes and a lift home?"

Edward didn't say anything for a moment and then he let out a long breath, "yeah, sure, give me a minute."

He slowly pulled out of me and got to his feet, striding across the room in all his naked glory as he took of the condom, opening the bathroom door with his foot as he went inside. I heard the toilet flush before he came back, exiting the closet this time wearing a clean pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt, he flung some clothes on to the bed. "I'll be downstairs, come down when your ready."

Tossing the pillow back on to the bed, he exited the room, shutting the door with an audible click behind him. Once I knew he was definitely gone, I felt a single tear roll down my cheek as I got to my feet and headed into the bathroom. I felt used, completely and utterly unwanted as I searched the area for my bra and thong. I could wear them and then shower when I got home. I was a slut.

A stupid, stupid girl for even letting what just happen happened. There was no going back now. I sat on the toilet seat, letting the tears roll freely down my cheeks before I released a long breath, washed my face, straightening my shoulders as I stiffly got dressed.

I was to pretend to be Edward's girlfriend, I wasn't actually, so it was time I pulled myself together and stopped being stupid.

Once dressed, I grabbed my pretty dress and folded it neatly, I grabbed my heels, I would happily go barefoot to the car.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I didn't even need to go into the living room as Edward came out, holding his keys and without so much as a glance, went straight out the front door.

* * *

**Next chapter will be in Bella's point of view but chapter 5 will be in Edward's point of view.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, a lot to work with.**

**Please leave me a review and thank you for reading.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Name: Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: Isabella Swan goes to church, not because she believes in it but in memory of her late grandmother and moving to a new place can be hard, especially when she sees the strange family sitting across the church. Soon, Bella begins to realise that life isn't always what it seems to be.**

**Rated: M - language, violence and lemons**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Crime/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**So hey guys!**

**I had a bit of an epiphany earlier and decided to switch a few things, nothing too major just the point of view of this chapter.**

**SURPRISE! It's going to be from Edward's point of view because I wanted to give you the run down on our twisted hunk.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Long gone and fallen down but I'm loving how it tastes,  
I look around for desire, love run away.  
Hold back, we're falling down, and I show you how it breaks,  
If can give it, I'll take it, all of the way._

_And I've got a lot left to learn, babe._

_You're nobody 'til somebody loves you,  
It's hard times when nobody wants you.  
Fill up my cup, don't ever stop coming,  
Get up on top, I'll make it pop, honey._

**_~ You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You - James Arthur ~_**

**Chapter 4**

**Killer Mind**

It was a Sunday morning, when we met, in the small confessor box of the church. It's where my filter broke at the sight of her in a pale blue dress with her long mahogany hair, I could see the sparkle in her doe brown eyes, contrasting against her ivory skin that was so thin, I was scared the rain would damage her. The moment I entered that small room, I knew she would be on the other side of the wall. I wondered if she ever though about leaving but surprising we spoke and I admitted to killing. She did sound frightened but giggled when I teased about cops, she didn't sound frightened anymore and that was when I realized my captivation with her was taking over my senses and I needed to shake myself.

Realistically, I should have waited for her outside of those small confessor boxes and threatened her but she left before I had the chance. Of course, I chased after her but watched as she slid into the car belonging to a russet skinned male. Envy flooded my system and I wanted to snap his neck but I stopped myself, instead, I just headed towards my family as a plan to meet that girl, to meet Bella again.

"Hey bro," Carlisle's voice broke through my reverie, I shrugged his hand off my shoulder and looked down at my older brother. He smirked, "who is the hot chick?"

I scoffed, "she wouldn't go near you even if you forced her," I smirked at that, remembering how she'd admitted to regretting losing her virginity, then I shuddered as the image of her with another man flooded my head. The simple thought had me reeling and I wanted to murder any man that has laid hands on her.

"Maybe ma would like to know about your new _friend_," Carlisle commented, I turned to glare at him and quickly Carlisle held his hands up in surrender. "Come on dude, I was kidding."

"You breathe one word about Bella and I'll-"

"Who's Bella?" Rosalie asked, my younger sister looked extremely intrigued now. Her two twin brats coming up behind her. Jane with her long blonde hair in a neat bun on the top of her head, her hazel eyes full of relief to be out of the church. She was wearing a knee length teal colored dress with black ballerina shoes, her twin, Alec was wearing a suit similar to Emmett's but without the tie, his hair was thick and curled tightly like his father's but his eyes were the same shade of blue as his mother.

"None of your business," I growled.

"Ooh, Uncle Eddie has a crush, Alec," Jane stated playfully, then her eyes cast to my parents who were conversing quietly to the side. My father Edward Senior stood with a wide grin at her, his dark blonde hair shifting in the light breeze with his wide blue eyes concentrated entirely on my mother's beautiful face with her naturally curled auburn hair and dazzling green eyes, they were both proud grand parents but they didn't look old enough to be. Jane's eyes went back to my face, "I wonder if Grandma and Grandpa know."

"Listen you little brats-"

"Hey!" Rose snapped, shoving me back away from her children as she stepped protectively in front of them, "they are only teasing."

"Yeah, we haven't actually snitched," Alec retorted but then he smiled evilly, "yet."

The little shits were going to be evil when they grew up, I had to grin at the pair of them. Our family were a bunch of hypocritical idiots, we attended church on Sunday, confessed our sins, prayed to God and killed during the week without care. We steal, we kill, it's just the way of life, the way of the mafia. My father, Edward Senior is our leader, he has so many connections in this city that he could kill the president of the US and there'd be no evidence that he had anything to do with it. I guess in some ways, my mother was the reason we went to church, especially considering my Italian father enjoyed to shoot lines from Bible, adding a few cuss words here and there.

I never imagined that I'd be sat in a car with Bella, driving her home after morning sex while she stared aimlessly out of the window with a blank expression on her face, pretending to be my girlfriend. If only she wasn't pretending. The problem with this way of introduction was the fact that Jasper, Alice, my family and members of the mob all knew it was one big farce but we had to keep up appearances for the sake of those on the outside. In a way, you could say I was being an idiot for even allowing her to be put in danger's way, considering I was all for seeing her and doing things properly, now it felt forced.

"Do you want to get some breakfast?" I asked, knowing that my mood abruptly changing had probably upset her. She did ask to go home, technically she used me.

Her head snapped around, eyes landing on my with wide alarm before she cast them down to look at her clasped hands, "no thank you, I really need a shower."

I nodded without glancing at her with a huff, knowing that she probably could feel my tension. I licked my lips, gripping the steering wheel tighter in my hands as I turned down the road, knowing exactly where she lived. The problem was, how was I supposed to get inside unless she invited me? I wasn't going to break into my "girlfriend's" house just to get something that my father required, it just couldn't be done.

"How do you know where I live?" Bella asked with a frown.

"I know everything about you Bella," I responded with a smirk.

She scoffed, "of course you do, what with your big guys tailing my ass 24/7," she muttered, I rolled my eyes at that little jib. She could be a fire cracker when she wanted to be as I pulled up outside her house, she didn't even say goodbye as she shoved open her door, slamming it hard behind it. I felt my face morph angrily with the fact she'd probably damaged my Audi R8 Coupe. I shoved my open my door, closing it gently as I locked the car over my shoulder, following her up the steps to her front door. She turned to me with alarm on her face, the key hovering over the lock, "what are you doing?"

"I'm kissing my _girlfriend _goodbye," I retorted strongly, cupping her face in my hand and crushing her lips with my own. As if it was instinct, her hands reached up and knotted in my hair before she yanked me away with all her strength as she licked her lips and shook her head, her cheeks flushed. "You were in such a good mood this morning, what changed?"

She shrugged her shoulders, lifting her eyes to land on my face. I leaned against the railings, separating the next house from her own. Her eyes cast down the street, her bottom lip slipping between her teeth, without thought I reached up, smoothing my thumb over, ultimately removing her lip from her nervous gnawing. Her cheeks deepened and I smirked, "You can come in, if you want."

Bella turned, shoving the key into the lock before she ducked into the house. Hesitantly, I waited in the doorway before I stepped over the threshold, with a confident smile, I shut the door behind me and headed into the open living room. Bella threw her dress over one of the chairs, her purse on to the table along with the clatter of her keys before she headed into the kitchen. Slowly, I followed behind her, leaning against the door frame of the kitchen doorway, she pottered around for a bit before switching on the kettle. She turned to me, "I don't have coffee but I have tea or hot chocolate, or juice if you don't-"

The sound of my phone interrupted her. Her eyes darted to my hand where it flashed as I sighed, "juice is fine." Bella nodded as I lifted the phone to my ear, "talk to me."

"Yo man, where are you?"

"I'm at Bella's," I retorted, cocking my eyebrow before I glanced over my shoulder to see a small smile playing on the corners of Bella's lips as she continued to play around. An empty glass sat on the counter top, a mint green mug with a monkey sat next to the kettle, that was now funneling steam as Bella cleaned some dishes. I narrowed my eyes briefly but couldn't help smiling myself as I sat down on the black leather sofa in the living room. "What's up?"

"Have you seen it?" Carlisle sounded eager, I cast my eyes around the living room and dining room.

"Nope, I've not," I responded nonchalantly as Bella came back in, carrying a glass of orange juice before she headed up the stairs. "What does it even look like?"

I leaned forward, picking up my juice and taking a gulp, putting it back on the mat. "It's like an old cigar box, you won't be able to find the secret compartment though, according to C. Just find it and bring it here."

"Alright," I muttered, hanging up and tossing my phone on to the coffee table just as the sound of the shower running caught my attention. I sighed, heading slowly up the stairs and peering into the rooms. I knew it was wrong to be snooping, I also knew it was wrong to be using Bella, all for a stupid cigar box but at the end of the day, Charlie Swan was not a happy man.

His mother, Bella's grandmother, had left everything to her to get back at her son for not wanting to be the boss but instead, the backstreet guy, the one that dealt with all the stuff, he was figuratively speaking, the boss, the man that controlled the strings while my father was the puppet, the face of the boss. Nobody knew about Charlie's work, only the close few, mostly our family and the inner circle trustees. Everyone knew of Mrs. Swan, the ruthless leader who killed anyone who got in her way, did everything in her power to get what she wanted but when it came to her family, she protected them with her life, especially her Bella.

When I peered into the last room, I was confronted with a wall length mirror, an old-fashioned beside the window and a double bed in the centre of the room with black silk bedding that was covered in white lace with matching pillow cases. On either side of the bed was a table, with a single shelf and a drawer. There, sitting on the bottom of the one nearest to me was a silver box covered in an intricate pattern. I took a step towards it just as a door in the corner opened and steam poured into the room just as Bella stepped out, a towel wrapped around her body and hair.

Instantly, I felt my pants tighten.

She jumped with a squeal when she spotted me, her hand flying to her chest as she breathed, "Jesus Edward, you scared me."

I couldn't control my primal instinct, I strode right over to her, cupped her face in my hands and crashed my lips to hers. She gasped but otherwise kissed back, her hands gripping my forearms before she reaching up, tangling her fingers into my hair as she pressed her body against my own. One of my arms slid around her waist as I backed her up into the back of her knees hit the bed, she fell back with an audible huff as I ripped the towel away from her body, tossing it to the side while she lay naked underneath me. I kissed down her neck, ultimately emitting a small moan from Bella.

That only made me harder.

No matter what happened, she controlled me and that was the end of it.

What she didn't know was that this was all a plot her father had conjured up, he just didn't know how we were going to go about doing it.

Running my hand down Bella's side, I moved my lips down her chest to her stomach where I mouthed, "I'm sorry, please forgive me."

Before I went back to worshipping her body.

* * *

**See, Edward does care about Bella.**

**There is a big underlying storyline here and you are bound to find out everything as the story goes on.**

**Okay, next chapter is back to Bella's POV.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please leave me a review.**

**Love you all and thank you for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Name: Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: Isabella Swan goes to church, not because she believes in it but in memory of her late grandmother and moving to a new place can be hard, especially when she sees the strange family sitting across the church. Soon, Bella begins to realise that life isn't always what it seems to be.**

**Rated: M - language, violence and lemons**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Crime/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**As kindly pointed out to me, in chapter 3, it says twenty pounds instead of dollars because I'm an idiot. LOL. It should say twenty dollars and you're going to see more of Alec and Jane in this chapter.**

**I'm not gonna hold you guys up, enjoy!**

* * *

_You light, the skies up above me  
A star, so bright you blind me.  
Don't close your eyes,  
Don't fade away,  
Don't fade away._

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star,  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world.  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky,  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._

**_~ Rule the World - Take That ~_**

**Chapter 5**

**Time**

My head was resting on Edward's chest, my fingers making shapes on his hairless, muscled torso. My breathing even, heart relaxed as Edward's hand trailed up and down my bare back. I closed my eyes, placing my hand flat as I turned my head, pressing my cheek against his chest. His hand stopped in the middle of my back, I felt a soft kiss on my hair and I wondered, was this pretending? I knew that I couldn't very well make a comment because I was scared in case I offended Edward again. I didn't want him to get up and leave, I knew my timing had been completely wrong earlier.

"Are you tired?" his velvet voice murmured as he shifted me higher, resting my cheek on his shoulder so he could kiss my forehead. I hummed, lifting my hand to rest it on his neck while I nuzzled my face into the side of his throat, pressing a soft kiss against his skin. He hummed in pleasure, his arm tightened around my waist as I sighed heavily.

"I feel like I could sleep for weeks," I admitted in a mumble.

Edward hummed in amused agreement, "same."

Then the sound of his phone piercing the air ruined the mood, I huffed, lifting my head as Edward let out a groan, sat up and swiped his pants off the floor, throwing them on as he stomped down the stairs. I smirked, sliding out of the bed and heading towards my wardrobe, taking out my red silk dressing gown and fastening the belt around my waist, it stopped mid-thigh but Edward had seen enough of my body, a bit of leg wouldn't do any harm.

"... don't give a shit, you deal with it!" Edward yelled when I entered the living room, his expression was morphed in fury as he ran a hand through his bronze locks, pulling at it. I had no idea what I was doing until I reached up, taking his hand from his hair, his eyes flashed open as I kept tight hold so he couldn't physically rip his hair out. He retracted his hand and hurt flooded me, I went to step back but he grabbed my shoulder, dragging me towards him as his arm went around my shoulders, a kiss to my hair while I could hear whoever he was talking to shouting back down the phone at him. "You're not understanding me though, it ain't my shit, so tell Carlisle to fuckin' sort it, otherwise I will have his head on a silver platter, you feel me?"

My heart pounded against my ribs, hearing Edward talk in this way as I tilted my head back, staring into his threatening face, his eyes roared with fueled fire, lips curled up into a sneer while I gulped audibly. His eyes went to me and his expression softened, he ran his hand through my hair and kissed for forehead affectionately. It was strange, I hadn't known him for a while but the way we acted, it was almost like we'd known each other forever. I didn't mind though, I cuddled in his chest, his arm going tightly around my shoulders.

"Right, fine, I will be there shortly but you better tell Carlisle, if he is there, I'm putting a bullet in his ass... you do that Jazz!"

Edward huffed, throwing his phone on the floor as he wrapped his other arm around me, kissing my forehead. "Pack some stuff, you're moving in with me."

I frowned, "erm, no."

I stepped back then, Edward's arms fell loosely to his sides as he cocked his eyebrow at me, "what do you mean, no?"

"I told you the other night, I'm not moving out of my grandmother's house," I stated, gesturing around us as I headed into the kitchen, "I'm not changing my - ahhh!"

Edward scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder, I squealed as he lay me on the sofa, pinning me down with an evil grin on his face. "What was you saying?"

"I'm not moving," I stated strongly, lifting my hands to push him away but he grabbed my wrists tightly in his hands, pressing them into the sofa. I gasped when I felt something hard pressing against my center, my back arched slightly as I gritted my teeth, "You either move here or no one moves. I like that idea better."

"I'll move in here if," Edward paused, thinking deliberately and then with a grin, "if I get blow job Fridays."

I narrowed my eyes, "that is so evil."

Edward shrugged, "I wouldn't have to pretend, would I?"

"Fine, whatever!"

"Promise?"

"No."

"Bella."

"Edward."

We glared at each other through narrowed eyes briefly before he shrugged his shoulders and pressed his lips to mine, releasing my hands. I nodded my fingers in his hair as our tongues started to dance, my legs coiling around his hips as he pressed the entire length of his body against mine.

"Blow job Fridays, agreed,?" he whispered huskily in my ear, his velvety voice was seductive and smooth in my ear, he was dazzling me but I couldn't say no.

"Agreed."

**~ SD ~**

It was Monday, the start of a new week. Edward had moved in on Saturday but for the purpose of 'pretending', he'd moved his stuff into the guest room and that is where he slept the past two nights. Of course, it was to keep the pretense of pretending up. However, we had failed in our attempts to keep our hands off each other, considering the moment he was unpacked, we christened his bed before he carried a sleeping me back to my own bed. It was strange, I thought it was a dream at first but when I went downstairs, Edward wriggled his eyebrows at me and made a comment about how easy it is for me to fall asleep.

We argued for the majority of yesterday before he stormed out of the house to go to work. I had yelled after him not to come back, slamming and locking the door. It was only at eleven o'clock when I was fast asleep and my phone on the bedside table was getting ready to throw itself out of the window because Edward didn't have a key. Huffing heavily, I slowly sat up and answered it, heading downstairs and unlocking the door. I didn't acknowledge him, just handed him the keys and told him to lock the door as I went back to bed.

He went on about how I should have checked through the peephole before answering in the door in nothing but a pair of skimpy pyjama shorts and a white vest top with no bra. I stuck my finger up at him, although he didn't see since I could hear him pottering about in the kitchen.

Now, I was sitting in my small teaching room, checking my emails when the door opened. I looked to see Rosalie entering, a younger looking version of herself following closely behind with big hazel eyes and long blonde hair. I gave them both welcoming smiles while Jane looked around the room in awe, dropping her violin case to the ground as she rubbed her hands together, an excited expression coming to her face.

"Wow, look at all these cool instruments."

"You mustn't touch, Jane unless Bella gives you permission," Rosalie's eyes didn't move away from the phone she was tapping on before she crouched down, her eyes locking with the hazel ones of her daughter as she smiled tersely, almost threateningly, "understand?"

Jane nodded with an answering smile, "yes mommy."

"Good," Rosalie responded as she straightened up, placing the phone into her handbag as she smiled at me with a teasing wink. "How are you anyway Bella? I heard Edward moved in on Saturday."

I nodded, "yeah," I ran my hand through my mahogany hair awkwardly, "I didn't want to move out of my grandmother's house so we made a deal."

"Hmm," Rosalie nodded, "what deal was that?"

I stared at her and then in a strong voice as I squared my shoulders, "It's private."

"I see," Rosalie smirked as she turned to Jane, "You better be good for Bella, okay?"

"I will mom," Jane retorted sourly, opening up her case and ignoring her mother as she kissed her temple. Rose gave me a farewell smile before she left, closing the door with a light click behind her. I sat back down in my seat as Jane chewed her bottom lip, she reached for the violin but then stopped, her hand hovering over the instrument. Crossing one leg over the other, I waited with a small smile before her eyes shot to my face, her cheeks filled with red, "I've never played one before."

"Do you really want to play the violin?" I wondered, slipping to the floor and sitting by her, crossing my legs as Jane sat back on her heels as she shook her head.

"I wanted to play the flute but mom thought the violin would be more exciting," Jane responded softly.

I smiled, "the flute is one of the easiest instruments to play, in my opinion whereas the violin takes a lot more skill. You see with a flute, you don't actually touch it with your lips, you just blow into it, whereas the violin requires you to use your hands and your mind. It's a very practical but it is a hard instrument to learn, I'm not going to sugarcoat it for you because that's not fair."

Jane nodded in agreement as she reached for the neck of the violin and the bow but then she stopped, looking to me for guidance. I sighed, taking the violin from her hands and rising to my feet. Jane instinctively followed with a shy smile, I handed her the violin and turned to grab my own. "Place your chin on the rest, and hold the neck in your hand, like this." I demonstrated and Jane copied with ease. "When you play," I placed the violin on the ground, holding up the bow. "This part," I took hold of the bow hair, "this part goes on the violin and you hold the bow. You don't need to press hard on the strings. The finger board," I pointed to the top of the neck where the strings rested, you have to press your fingers against the strings, that's so you can get the tune. It's like playing a guitar but you're not playing a guitar with a pick, you're playing it with a bow and your fingers." Jane nodded and then I sat on the floor, she copied, sitting opposite me as I took hold of the violin, holding the neck but pointing the violin so the tail piece was pointing towards Jane.

"Before we can even start to learn how to play any music, you have to know your violin and all it's parts," I informed, this part," I pointed to the top that was closest to me, running my finger over the top, "This is called the scroll." Jane nodded, I took hold of one of the pegs, "These are the pegs, this is so you can tighten of loosen strings, it's how when I string snaps, you can replace it. They're also for tuning the violin." I pointed a little further down, "This is the nut, then the neck but here," I paused, near the bottom, "is your finger board. You have to remember that this part is your fingerboard, not the neck. You keep your fingers here."

"Got it," Jane stated with a nod, her eyes peering up to my face.

I smiled, "what's this called?" I pointed to the top of the violin, Jane frowned.

"The scroll?"

I grinned with a nod, "Yeah, pegs, nut, neck and finger board," I pointed out, Jane nodded with a slightly more confident expression. "These are your C-bouts," I stated, running my finger along the smooth backwards C on the left of the violin, the mustache shaped curves on the surface of the violin were actually where some of the sound came from. "These are F holes. This part," I pointed to the bit were the strings were held tightly upward and over, "is the bridge. This is your tail piece, end button and chin rest."

"Okay, got it!" Jane responded excitedly.

"Perfect, now for the bow," I reached for it, holding it between us. "What's this part called?"

"The bow hair," Jane stated instantly, I smiled, then pointed to the stick it was attached to, "the bow."

"Now, you'd think that they are the only parts you need to know," I responded gently, then with a smile, I pointed to the top, "tip," there was a small rectangle at the bottom that jutted out, holding the bow hair. "Frog and this part," it was almost like a tail that came out of the end of the bow. "This is the heel, remember, this part goes in your hand."

"Got it!"

"Right, let's try some music."

"Bella," Jane stopped me, I turned to her, sitting back on the floor as she took hold of her own violin, placing it on the floor beside her. "Are you my Uncle Edward's girlfriend?"

I hated lying to kids, "Yeah."

Jane nodded, "I remember seeing you in church," she admitted with a soft smile, "why did you avoid us?"

"Edward wanted to keep it a secret," I smiled with an inaudible gulp. Jane nodded, I frowned, "How old are you Jane?"

"Eleven," she answered with a soft smile, "mom and Uncle Edward are twins but Uncle Ed is two minutes older. Mom always says she's years younger and Uncle Ed doesn't argue, he just leaves her with it. They're both 26. Of course, you know how old Uncle Ed is, right?"

Jane narrowed her eyes skeptically, I felt my body tense, "You're perceptive for an eleven year old."

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "I have this weird sense, I can tell when someone is lying to me." Jane admitted, "plus, you're a lame liar."

I scoffed with a chuckle, ultimately causing Jane to start giggling, "Alec isn't quite so perceptive, you can tell him you're secretly a fairy and he'll believe you."

I giggled at that with a sad smile, "I don't have any siblings, Jasper is my cousin though."

Jane's face lit up, "Uncle Jasper?"

I nodded with a smirk, "You like Jasper?"

"Yep," Jane nodded eagerly, "though, he got beat up pretty badly. Uncle Ed jokes about it but I don't get it."

I chuckled, "I hit him with a pan."

"Violent," Jane commented with awe in her eyes.

"Yeah, he hurt Alice," I sighed.

Jane thought about that for a moment, her eyes darting everywhere before she picked up her violin, sitting it in her lap, "so if someone hurts me, I can beat them up with a pan?"

"No," I answered laughing, "I just wanted to teach him a lesson. Violence is never the answer."

"Grandpa, dad, Uncle Carlisle and Uncle Ed say it is," Jane frowned deeply. I sighed.

"Violence is just an escape really, you use it in order to get out some frustration but it doesn't always work."

Jane nodded, then she smiled, holding up her violin, "music?"

**~ SD ~**

It was eight o'clock when I finally got home, I sighed as I hailed a cab and relaxed in the back after giving him my address. My phone kept vibrating but I refused to answer it, after not speaking to Edward for two full days, I wasn't prepared to cave now. I would hold my own, even if he was waiting on the doorstep even if it was just about to lash it down with heavy rain. I didn't care, thunder rolled and the rain came sprinkling down. I reached into my bag, pulling out my diary and seeing who I was teaching tomorrow.

I had Jane tomorrow but Alec on Wednesday because he was playing soccer tomorrow. Jane had eagerly taken away her homework and the first couple of notes she would learn. Of course, a simple song was the best way of practicing, so I gave her an easy song to learn as Alec entered. He taunted his sister but then turned to the piano, he pressed one key, then another but then stopped. Emmett, their father, was a large man, tale and burly, muscles banded around his arms and legs, he was built like brick shit. However, he was very lovable, kissing Jane on her head before hugging Alec. He grinned at me with a wink, he looked older than Edward and Rosalie and considering I now found out that they were twins, I never thought they were twins.

Sighing, Edward was sitting in his car when I slid out of the cab, I paid him with ease before I ran to the front door but Edward caught me around the waist as the cab zoomed off down the road. "Edward, get off, I'm getting soaked!"

"You're always soaked around me," Edward waggled his eyebrows, I scoffed, slapping him across the face. Then I bolted up the stairs to the front door but he was right then, his arms around my waist and lips crushing my own, his hand gripping my chin tightly. I lifted my knee but he blocked me, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Will you get off me! I'm not your fucking slut!" I snapped, he stepped back, staring at me with a hurt expression as I threw open the front door and stomped inside, throwing my bag down on the floor. I went into the living room and stopped, sitting on the coffee table was a beautiful bouquet of blue died lilies and white roses. My heart pounded as I strode over, taking the card out of the middle of the bunch and reading.

_I'm sorry, I'm an ass._

_Found an extra key in the hall drawer, hope you don't mind._

_Love _

_E _

_x_

I took my bottom lip between my teeth as I lifted the bottle of wine off the table and read the label with a sigh. All anger drained from my body as I turned to find him hesitantly waiting in the doorway of the living room. I placed the wine back on the coffee table, "Is this to keep up the pretense?"

"Bella-"

"Edward," I muttered, rolling my eyes as I stomped into the kitchen.

"Come on Bella, I'm sorry for being an ass yesterday, okay?"

I leaned against the counter, pressing my back against it with my arms tightly folded in front of my chest. I glared down at the ground, gnawing my bottom lip as Edward took small steps towards me before he took hold of my shoulders, pressing a kiss to my forehead. I sighed, relaxing against him, even though we were both dripping wet from the rain. I unwound my arms, wrapping them around his waist, resting my cheeky against his sticky shirt, his wet tie released water down my shirt but I didn't mind. I tilted my head back, resting my chin against his chest as he leaned down pressing a soft kiss to my lips.

"I say we order take out, what do you say?" Edward suggested, I smiled.

"Sounds nice," I responded, he kissed my forehead and headed back into the living room, removing his jacket as he goes. I shook my head, I was stupid for forgiving him so easily after the fiasco yesterday. Edward had accused me of seeing someone behind his back, I threw the fact this was all fake in his face until he sneered Jake's name. I burst into a bitter laugh and informed Edward that Jacob was gay but then Edward called me an easy bitch. Guilt filled me and I noticed his expression abruptly change, he went to apologize but I flew up the stairs, throwing my bedroom door shut and locking it.

I was a slut for sleeping with him but at the end of the day, it hadn't happened since and we were only friends with benefits. Everyone believed we were in a relationship outside but it didn't matter, I could live with him being a compulsive ass but if he believed dazzling me with flowers, wine and affection was the way to win my forgiveness, he had another thing coming. I headed up the stairs, shutting and locking my bedroom door as I got my phone out of my pocket, placing it on the bedside table as I headed into the bathroom.

Turning the shower up full, I leaned back under the water, letting the scolding hot droplets touch my flesh as I breathed deeply. The water undid all the knots in my back, relaxing my entire body as I massaged shampoo into my hair. Once that was done, I brushed my teeth and hair, getting the hair drier out and getting rid of all the water off the strands. I headed into my bedroom, stark naked and grabbed a pair of pyjamas as I crawled into bed, dragging the quilt over my body.

"Bella?" Edward's voice was gentle as he rasped on the door. "Are you in there?"

He tried the handle but I muffled my breathing with my hand, closing my eyes.

I heard his retreating footsteps along with a heavy sigh and a couple of mutters. My eyes went to the cigar box on the bedside table. I leaned down, reaching for it and sitting it on the bed beside me. I opened the top, the strong scent of old cigars filled the air, even though the box was empty. I frowned, running my hand over the silver but then it moved slightly. I felt my frown deepen then as I moved my fingers over it again and the slat moved slightly. Reaching in, I took out the moving slat and placed it on the bed beside me, sitting underneath was a long gold snake like chain with two keys attached to the end.

I didn't know what these keys were for and to be honest, I didn't really want to go rummaging through my granddad's stuff in the attic, that was for my family to sort out. I felt as though I was intruding, I placed the keys back into the secret compartment and put the slat over the top. Making sure it was secure, the slat didn't move with my fingers this time as I closed the box, sliding it right to the very back of the bedside table and then reaching for a few books I had on the other one, placing them in front of the cigar box.

I didn't want those keys getting into the wrong hands.

* * *

**So... opinions?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if anyone does know how to play the violin and has pointed out something wrong in Bella's teaching, can you please tell me but be nice about it? I got my information off the internet but sometimes it is inaccurate, I would be happy if someone who did know how to play a violin could give me some pointers. I can play the piano minimally but I think it is much easier to learn than a violin, that's my opinion anyway. Btw, I wasn't trying to offend anyone who plays a flute, it looks easy to do in my eyes, I could be completely wrong.**

**Anyway, leave me a review**

**Thank you for reading**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Name: Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: Isabella Swan goes to church, not because she believes in it but in memory of her late grandmother and moving to a new place can be hard, especially when she sees the strange family sitting across the church. Soon, Bella begins to realise that life isn't always what it seems to be.**

**Rated: M - language, violence and lemons**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Crime/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**Okay guys, a lot of positive feedback, so I've decided that this chapter will be mixed in POVs.**

**Chapter 9 is when Bella finds out what is going on, does she whoop Edward's ass or does she play him at his own game? Who knows?**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Let me know that I've done wrong,  
__When I've known this all along.  
I go around a time or two, _  
_Just to waste my time with you._

_Tell me all that you've thrown away,_  
_Find out games you don't wanna play,_  
_You are the only one that needs to know._

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_My dirty little secret._

_**~ Dirty Little Secret - The All-American Rejects ~**_

**Chapter 6**

**Guilt**

I heard the front door close and I groaned, rolling over in my bed with a huff as I sat up. Bella was avoiding me. It was now Wednesday, I had waited for her to come home on Monday but she blew up, sweetened a little bit the flowers and wine but now she was in a right mood. Yesterday, I was in the kitchen making dinner for the both of us, I heard the front door open and close, I went to greet her but she was gone behind her locked bedroom door. I didn't know women could be so difficult, then I thought my cover was blown but I knew that was impossible, I'd done this so many times that I knew what I was doing like the back of my hand, only I hoped this one didn't end with a bullet between Bella's eyes.

Sighing, I showered and suited up, putting my Glock in my pants at the back, covering it up with my jacket as I ran a hand through my hair with a grunt. I headed downstairs, swiping up my keys and my phone as I opened the front door. The sun was out as I headed down the stony steps and slid into my Audi just as my phone started to ring, I started the ignition, throwing my phone to my ear, "Talk to me."

"Ed, C is here," Aro's voice was slightly panicked, I chuckled.

"What's he want?"

"He wants an update," Aro admitted, Aro was one of my seconds alongside Emmett and Carlisle. I guess you could say those three were my wingmen, the ones I went to when I required advice, information or a good laugh. However, over recent years, I had found that Aro and Emmett were most trustworthy than Carlisle, who had become a man that liked to mess about. He had his beautiful wife, Esme but he never really paid her much attention. I didn't understand why they were still married when all Carlisle bitched about was their stupid arguments. What I did find amusing was every time he tried to get into another girl's pants, she noticed the wedding ring and would back away. He went for the good girls, it was weird. "Emmett said you're dating the Swan now, moved in and everything."

I narrowed my eyes at the road in front of me, "Don't turn into a pussy. You were at the meeting when everyone heard the plan."

Aro chuckled, "no pussy here, man. Anyway, C is flipping his lid at Ed Senior, something about how he wasn't informed of the plan either."

"Shit," I slapped my forehead, momentarily forgetting I was driving and almost swerving off the road. I laughed at my stupidity and then sobering up, "C knew that the plan was going ahead, he should have realized it would be sooner rather than later, dumb ass."

"Hey don't take it out on the messenger, asshole!" Aro snapped, I rolled my eyes. "Have you had fun playing the perfect boyfriend?"

"I'm not perfect," I sniggered. "But it's been a'ight."

"Hmm, Jasper has just arrived," Aro mused, I sighed. "I'll speak to you when you get here, he looks mad."

"You're such a pussy bitch sometimes."

"Fuck off." Aro hung up.

I laughed as I tossed my phone onto the passenger seat, I turned the sharp corner onto the car park of my strip club, reaching inside my jacket and pulling out a cigarette. I sparked it up, shoving my phone into my pocket with my keys as I slid out of the car, I nodded to Demetri on the way but he didn't acknowledge me, brick shit.

I headed down the curved corridor, through the net curtain and through the bar towards the back room. When I approached, I could hear C's voice yelling as I opened the door, I caught the tail end of his rant, "... she is gonna get caught up in all of this and you know Renee will have my ass!"

"Renee doesn't need to know," my father responded calmly, Ed Senior was always so fucking calm, it was scary. He never yelled, he would stay calm, give a stern look, shrug his shoulders and then get his revenge in some shape or form. I remember when I was younger, I broke his glasses by accident and he stared at me, a stern gleam in his eyes while his face was the perfect picture of tranquility. Later, when I went upstairs, I found one of my toys broken, I didn't cry, I just straightened my spine, squared my shoulders, stomped down the stairs and kicked him in the shin. Ed Senior cheered, laughing at my revenge considering I was only six years old, he scooped me up and taught me that if someone breaks, steals or harms something of yours, do the same to them.

It taught me never to play with any of Rosalie's stuff, that's for sure.

"You're missing the point, Ed!" C yelled, then he wheeled around and his narrowed eyes landed on me. Pops, Carlisle, Aro, Emmett, Jasper and two other men I didn't know the names of turned to look at me as well. "Edward, how nice of you to fucking join us, please take a seat and do tell us how boning my daughter is really going to fucking work in all of this. You're all fucking psycho, she's just an ordinary girl!"

"With mafia blood running through her veins," I responded, sitting down beside my father and leaning back, placing my ankle on top of my knee. "She's also not as innocent as she looks."

Charlie Swan glared at me, "I'm well aware, thank you boy."

"What is the big deal?" Carlisle wondered softly, not wanting to anger Charlie anymore. He sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes and then turned to Carlisle, he'd always favored my older brother over myself.

"The big deal is that Tanya, Eleazar, Caius, Cynthia and Kate will be flying in tomorrow and Bella has no idea what is going on. She's inherited everything off my mother because in my mother's eyes, she is the exact same. Bella is strong, she did gymnastics when she was five and my mother said she could use that for other means," Charlie gulped audibly then and turned to me, "She doesn't know her grandmother used to be the head of the mafia. Instead, she has a perfect image of her grandmother, she kissed the mother fucking ground my mother walked on, listened to everything she advised of her and followed it! If she finds out it's all a lie, she's going to be devastated."

I sighed, knowing that this plan was completely moot. Bella had me hooked and I didn't want to her to find out what was going on from someone else and if her auntie's and uncles were flying in, that meant they'd be doing everything in their power to get Bella to give them what we wanted. It was the key to becoming head of the mafia, even though it was left in the will that the mafia belonged to Charlie, that didn't mean to say that she'd also left us an obstacle course in order to get what we wanted.

"I found the cigar box," I stated sharply, Charlie's head snapped around, eyes landing on me in surprise as I shrugged my shoulders. "It's in Bella's room, didn't get a chance to look inside it though," I ran my hand through my tousled bronze hair.

"Well, you better get inside it then, hadn't you?" Charlie snapped, then he grinned, "and get those bastard keys!"

**~ SD ~**

**BPOV**

"Exactly," I chuckled as Jane played the same practice tune again. I picked up my own violin and started to play along quicker, however she stopped when I started to drift off into something else, then she jumped up and down on the balls of her feet.

"That's Sleeping Beauty!" she squealed, "I know you I walked with you once upon a dream..."

"There are two different versions," I informed, placing my violin down and fixing her posture as she remained still, allowing me to fix it so she could play more effectively. "There's the darker version or there's the nice version."

"Can I learn those two first?" Jane wondered, I smiled.

"Let's make sure you know everything before we start on music," I stated gently, she nodded her head. The theme tune for Sleeping Beauty was originally done on a piano, however, anything could happen today and considering they'd practically done every song for every instrument, it meant it was easier for Jane to learn and practice some modern music and songs instead of the boring stuff. However, the harder stuff was boring and she would have to learn that.

Then once we'd finished learning songs, we'd have to start with composing and that will be when I will enter her in the state competition. I think she'd enjoy the fifty thousand dollar reward and the huge trophy. Of course, second place was half the amount but it would do, third was half of the half and a small trophy while others didn't win. I know Jane would want to win first but I would teach her the philosophy of there is no harm in coming second or third. I think she will be excited either way, considering she didn't want to play violin, we had made some progress with her lessons.

Unlike Alec who wouldn't bloody well sit still long enough to play the bloody piano.

"Hi Uncle Ed," Jane greeted sweetly, I turned to see Edward stepping into the room with a grin.

"Hey Jane, what you doing?"

"Bella is teaching me the notes on a violin and then she's going to give me a song to learn," Jane stated strongly, I rolled my eyes with a soft chuckle, finishing off my email before I straightened up.

"Will you stop moving," I laughed, Jane giggled as she tried to fix herself but still her posture was wrong. I straightened her spine, straightened her arm and fixed her hand around the bow. "I swear you're gonna end up poking your eye out."

"I am not," Jane protested with a laugh.

I turned to Edward who was watching me closely, "can I help you?"

"I'm here to pick up Jane," Edward answered with a soft smile, I nodded, still furious with him that he dazzle me into forgiving him. It was not going to happen, I was going to remain stubborn.

"I'm not done yet," Jane snapped petulantly.

"Your mom has cancelled Alec's lesson tomorrow, she is going to ring Bella and rearrange your lessons for next week because you have to go see Grandma Flo and Grandpa Trev."

Jane wrinkled her nose in disgust, "They smell bad though."

I couldn't help it, I started giggling, chewing my boom lip as i sat down on my seat at my computer, I felt Edward's eyes landing on me, so I bit my bottom lip to suppress it but then Jane started to giggle as well and I knew she was making sure I was in the clear.

"Tell them to go without me and I will stay at Uncle Carlisle and Auntie Esme's," Jane dismissed, for a young girl, she was very strong when it comes to deciding things. Sighing, I sat up and swiveled around on my chair to see that they were in some intense stare off.

"Guys, come on, you should go see your grandparents and we'll add half an hour to one of your lessons next week," I smiled softly, Jane looked defeated but gave me a smile and nodded her head in agreement. "I could give you a piece of music to learn?"

Jane's jaw dropped and excitedly, she jumped up but her violin clattered to the ground. Gasping, Jane scooped it up and inspected it. I chuckled, noticing the way she swung it slightly as though to hit Edward. He narrowed his eyes at me in an accusatory way, "Jane get your stuff together, come on kid, I have to pick up Heidi."

"Nice," Jane muttered, her eyes flickering to me and instantly, I felt sick. "You're an idiot."

Edward looked shocked as Jane picked up her packed up violin, slapping him with the edge of the violin box on her way out. He glanced at her back while I started to type on my computer, completely ignoring him with a cocked eyebrow and I was trying to suppress the urge to smile at the way Jane seemed to be an early feminist, she would speak her mind and tell a man how she feels. I know that when she gets older, she'd be like her mother in that prospective, considering I noticed how Rose appeared to be feministic in her way, the way that almost seem like the alpha.

"Are you pissed?" Edward wondered, I shrugged, turning to cock my eyebrow at him.

"No," I scoffed, "We're not even together, so why would I be? Go forth and multiply Edward, I'm quite happy with us 'breaking up'."

Edward tutted rolling his eyes, "I wish you wouldn't put it like-"

"Like what? The truth?" I laughed sardonically, "the truth hurts Edward, but I think it's best you leave now, I have kids to teach," I stormed past him, barging into him purposely as I left the music room to collect Harry.

* * *

**So... who is Heidi?**

**Well we'll have to wait and see I guess.**

**Okay, Jane is a character you will be seeing a lot more than Alec. Reason being because Jane and Bella will become quite close in later chapters, especially when something happens. **

**Therefore, I am not going to say anymore, if you have some questions, please place them on a review.**

**Thank you for reading and please leave me a review.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Name: Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: Isabella Swan goes to church, not because she believes in it but in memory of her late grandmother and moving to a new place can be hard, especially when she sees the strange family sitting across the church. Soon, Bella begins to realise that life isn't always what it seems to be.**

**Rated: M - language, violence and lemons**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Crime/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I'm not going to hold you guys up, this chapter is in Bella's point of view and so will chapter 8. I've decided to change my mind, chapter 8 will hold much drama but the loose ends will be tied in chapter 9.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_We found a place to be,  
So far from despondency.  
But you found a thousands ways,  
To shadow up my face._

_Your kisses turned from hot to cold,  
And I felt - like a centerfold.  
Cheap 'n' nasty - with dirty men,  
Lookin' for love that they never will get._

_Sitting in the dark just feeling low,  
I'm ruined to the heart - I'm on the road,  
To nowhere - to nowhere.  
If you wanna lie to me again,  
There is a rotten place they called they end,  
Just go there - and stay there._

_Liar._

**_~ Liar - Vanilla Ninja ~_**

**Chapter 7**

**Unravelled**

At home, I had bin bags packed full of Edward's rubbish considering I avoided the living room. Huffing and puffing, I threw each bag into the bin out the back. When I heard the front door, I went into the hallway and threw one of said bags at him, he jumped in shock and looked down at the bag. Only I hadn't noticed the long blonde haired woman standing beside him in a tight pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeved red shirt that was like a second skin, clinging to her body and highlighting her enhanced breasts. She offered me a small smile, "Hi."

"Hey," I responded without even sparing her a second glance as I went back to cleaning up my living room.

"Why are fucking throwing bags at me?" Edward yelled, stomping into the living room.

"Clean up your fucking rubbish, you slob!" I screeched, throwing an empty bag at him as she stood with an amused expression on her face in the doorway. I glared at Edward before shooting her a look and then returning back to cleaning.

"She has your balls in the palm of her hand, Edward," her voice was slightly light with an Italian twang, she stepped into the living room and held out her slightly olive toned hand, her perfectly manicured fingers were painted a blood red. "I'm Edward's cousin, Heidi."

My eyes widened and then I glanced at Edward, he was smirking. "I see."

"I was wondering if I could stay here for a while, considering Edward said you have a guest room," Heidi informed, I arched my eyebrow and again glanced to him who was now going upstairs, I knew exactly what he was doing. I nodded with a heavy sigh as Heidi took a bin bag and started to help me clean up, "You know, you should just tell him to get his ass down here and clean up, he was never a scruffy guy, if I'm honest."

"Is he just doing this to piss me off?" I asked, Heidi shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, he does pick up on people's pet peeves," Heidi admitted, my spine straightened considerably then as I squared my shoulders and turned to look at her. She lifted her head then and smiled, it was a wide smile flashing her perfectly white teeth, "you're playing into his hands."

I threw the bag full of rubbish down, ripping the one out of her hands and stomped up the stairs, throwing open the guest room door to find Edward taking his stuff and throwing it on to a pile on the bed. I stomped over to him, he looked to me as my hand struck his face. "Get down those stairs and clean up your shit and if it is not gone by the time I get back from Alice's, you can get your shit out of here and go back to your house." I stormed out of his room but then stopped, turning and giving him a terse look, "also, make Heidi a cup of coffee or tea or something, she can sit down and watch TV while _you _clean up, okay?"

I gave him a smile and then headed down the stairs and out the front door.

I had no idea where I was heading but quite frankly I didn't care providing I was out of that house. I headed in the general direction of Alice's house but then remembered that she would probably have Riley and be busy sorting through stuff because they are planning a move of some sort, I wasn't really listening when Jane mentioned it briefly earlier.

Sighing, I folded my arms tightly across my chest and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?" his familiar husky voice was like music to my ears.

"Hey Jake," I responded softly.

"Hey Bells, what's up?" Jake instantly knew when I was down and when I needed someone to talk too.

"Can you pick me up?" my eyes brimmed with tears.

"Hey, hey, hey, calm down baby," he murmured gently, then I realized that he'd be at the hospital. "I'm on my way home, do you want picking up?"

"Yes please," I asked softly, I told Jacob where I was and knew he'd be here as quickly as possible. I leaned against the railings along the side of the pavement, sighing heavily as I closed my eyes. These past fews weeks had been completely moot, pointless. I knew hardly anything about Edward while he knew everything about me, fear spiked my blood. I was absolutely terrified, scared for my life as I tried to control my emotions because if it wasn't obvious, Edward and I were only pretending and if none of his family could see that, then I would make sure that Jacob knew it.

Edward Cullen wasn't as smart as he looked.

Jacob pulled up as I slid into car beside him. I didn't speak as he started the engine and started to drive. It was completely silent in the car before I turned to see he was growing his shaggy black hair, his hair was tied up neatly whilst I had my arms folded, "I see you're growing your hair."

"Cut to the chase Bella, you didn't listen to me and you went near the Cullens, your dad-"

"My dad?" I interrupted, Jacob gulped and shook his head, turning the sharp corner on to the highway. I stared at him, waiting for some form of reasonable explanation. "Jacob, what about my dad?"

He sighed and pulled up on the curb of the highway, keeping a tight grip on the steering wheel before slowly retracting his hands. "He's been in Chicago for the past two weeks because he is the head of the Cullens."

I narrowed my eyes, "what are you talking about?"

"Basically," Jacob stated strongly, "your grandmother isn't who you think she was."

I scoffed, "she was a holy woman, always praying-"

"No, Bella, she wasn't," Jacob stated with irritation laced over his voice, "she went to church to repent her sins because she always committed sins. She was brutal Bella, she killed, maimed, tortured people who got in her way. She did everything in her power in order to get what she wanted, she sold illegal goods, blackmailed people, heck she even had a chain of businesses under a different name and your grandfather was just as bad. She mourned his death for two days and then that was it, she put on a front for you and then... I can't believe you actually think I'm lying."

"I just can't believe it," I laughed at the horrendous possibility, glancing out of the window while pinching my bottom lip. Then I shook my head, "She can't have been."

Jacob sighed, "all I'm saying is find the keys and go to the basement."

My eyes narrowed and then I gasped, "you knew my grandmother?"

"I did," Jacob stated with closed eyes and cleared his throat and then glanced at me. "She told me to tell you this to prevent them from getting their hands on the keys. You need to trust me."

I searched his face for any signs of lies or teasing and found none, which only made me see that he was being completely honest with me. Closing my eyes, I felt a single tear rolling down my cheek as I glanced at him, "take me back home."

Jacob didn't hesitate to start the car and start to drive.

**~ SD ~**

When I arrived at home, I found the house surprisingly empty but the place was spotless. I sighed heavily and sunk to the ground, bringing my knees to my chest as I felt my tears streaming down my cheeks as I tried to calm my pounding heart but it was nearly impossible. I noticed the piece of paper sitting on the coffee table but I paid it no attention. I crawled to the front of the sofa, sitting with my back against it as I felt myself sobbing, my heart pounding and my whole body convulsing as I tried to relax.

There is no way in this earth that my grandmother would do anything like this, there was no way she would pretend to be some gracious, god-loving woman, it simply wasn't possible. She couldn't be this ruthless woman, the woman Jacob was making her out to be, it just wasn't possible, I couldn't believe it. I knelt in front of the coffee table then, scrunching my eyes up tightly as I tried to keep myself calm. It was impossible, it just wasn't going to happen for me.

Shakily, I picked up the piece of paper with Edward's neat handwriting printed on the front;

_Bella,_

_We had to go, be back later tonight with food._

_Stay out of trouble_

_Edward _

_x_

I rolled my eyes but couldn't help the small smile that came to my face as I rose slowly to my feet, moving towards the stairs as I headed up them. I knew what keys he was talking about, I knew exactly what he was speaking about. My heart was pounding in my chest, my entire body was convulsing in pain from the feeling of being used for people's personal gain.

I went into my bedroom as I sucked up a deep breath, reaching for the cigar box, I grabbed the keys and threw the cigar bow under the bed as I headed back down the stairs to the door underneath them. I threw it open without caring, slamming it closed behind me, as I hurried down them to be confronted by another door. Looking at both keys, I picked one, shoving it into the lock and throwing the door open but as I stepped inside. I waited for a moment, inhaling a deep breath, I locked the door behind me.

Heading further into the basement, I searched the wall for a light switch, sniffling from crying so much. Then I picked up the second key and opened the last door to find a room filled with fake money, black bags holding small sachets of what I guessed to be drugs. Boxes of guns with a single piece of paper, nailed to the wall at the back. Shoving through the stuff, I ripped it off the wall and read;

_My dearest Bella,_

_I knew you would be able to find the keys and if this is one of my children, I will never forgive you._

_You have been chosen by me because I trust you, I love you and I know you are me but a younger, brighter and much more beautiful version of me. I know that you will do everything and anything you want to be fulfilled in life. Your father will never understand strength that you have inherited from me. I am strong and I am sorry for lying to you about who I am as a person and your grandmother. _

_Never forget me when I told you tales when I was a young girl, when I was your age, I will always be with you, no matter what happens. I will protect you from anything and everything that threatens you in life, just as I always have. Church is a blessing to us, it teaches you to be good in life, to forgive yourself when you sin and I want you to continue to go, every Sunday, early morning and learn from your mistakes but there is no more hiding it from you, my sweet girl. You are meant to lead the mafia, with the man you are destined to love and to be with forever. _

_I know you probably **want **to hate me right now but I know you can't because you are a loving girl who wants nothing more but to forgive people. **Love thy neighbor. Treat those how you want to be treated. **It's something like that, I'm not good at quoting the bible unless it's to shout at you, then I usually throw it in front of you. _

That made me giggle as I wiped the tears off my face, slowly sitting down on one of the big boxes holding whatever weapons they had. I brought the letter back in front of me, reading the same four paragraphs over and over again before placing the letter face down on my lap, my chest rising and falling with heavy, labored breaths as I felt an hysterical laugh bubbling out of my mouth.

I won.

I beat Edward Cullen. I beat the lying, cheating scumbag I call a father. I beat them all and for my grandmother.

I won.

That's what kept me reading.

_Your father, Tanya, Kate, Cynthia, Eleazar and Caius will all be coming with on intention of finding these keys. I need you to guard them with your life, take as many weapons as you wish, your father in particular will use you as bait and the ultimate weapon in this entire operation. I need you to trust nobody, not even your best friend Jacob Black. I always liked him, it was funny to wind you up though, I know, I'm a terrible grandmother._

_I love you with all of my heart my sweet, sweet girl._

_Remember I'm always there, with you in your heart and mind._

_Be strong, be safe and know you are the most powerful woman in Chicago._

_Love you with all my old heart_

_Grandma Maria x_

_P.S. Don't be stupid._

Folding the piece of paper in my hands, a new wave of tears streamed down my cheeks. It was her farewell, she was giving everything she had to me and I would do whatever she wanted me to in her honor. Fuck Jacob Black, fuck Edward Cullen. Fuck my family, fuck everybody, I was the rightful leader and she had stated so in this letter and there was absolutely nothing they could do about it. It even had her signature printed in the top right and bottom left corner. Fuck her will because she was completely overriding that.

She'd chosen me, out of all of her children and grandchildren, she picked me because, like everyone pointed out, I was her favorite. But one thing everybody missed, I was the exact replica of my grandmother, I was my grandmother's double. We were alike in so many ways that we didn't clash, we agreed, we plotted and we planned. It was like the time when I was seven years and we baked a cake, my dad had obviously not been a fan of this cake, so we made some mix, perched it perfectly above the door until it fell on his head. It was one of my fondest memories of my grandmother, letting go and relaxing for a change.

Her tension was my protection.

Squaring my shoulders, I inhaled deeply, wiped the tears from my face and folded the letter up as I slid it into my pocket and headed towards the door.

As I closed and locked it behind me, I could hear the sound of yelling above me.

I smiled.

It looks like I have company.

* * *

**I think, in my opinion, this has answered a lot of your questions. If it hasn't, they will all be answered in chapter 9.**

**Okay, the next chapter maybe a little distressing but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Leave me a review, love you all**

**Thank you for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Name: Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: Isabella Swan goes to church, not because she believes in it but in memory of her late grandmother and moving to a new place can be hard, especially when she sees the strange family sitting across the church. Soon, Bella begins to realise that life isn't always what it seems to be.**

**Rated: M - language, violence and lemons**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Crime/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I want to thank everyone for reviewing so far, it means so much to me.**

**However, this chapter is distressing in some cases and I want you all to understand that if anyone is in this situation now or in the future, I apologize if this offends you or hurts you or makes you remember things you want to forget. **

**No, it does not involve sexual abuse but rather fertility problems in a woman.**

**I'm not going to spoil the chapter, so do enjoy!**

* * *

_Would you dance,  
__if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run,_  
_And never look back?_  
_Would you cry,_  
_If you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble,  
If I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die,  
For the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by you forever,  
You can take my breath away._

**_~ Hero - Enrique Iglesias ~_**

**Chapter 8**

**Confrontation**

I headed up the stairs, slowly as the voices started to quieten, it was quite obvious that they could hear the sound of my steps as I approached. I opened the basement door and closed it tightly behind me, then I turned to see my father standing in the center of the room, looking murderously angry until his face softened when he spotted me but then concern filled his features. "Bella, sweetheart, what's the matter?"

"Nothing," I said in a quiet voice, barely a whisper before I made it stronger, "I'm fine."

My eyes went flickered to Carlisle, who was standing beside Edward and I'm guessing their father. They were watching me closely, as my eyes danced towards my Uncle Caius, his silvery blonde hair was cropped short with wide green eyes, beside him stood my Auntie Kate with her long golden blonde hair and hazel eyes, on her other side was my Auntie Cynthia, with her dark red hair that was tightly curled, Uncle Eleazar with his cropped black hair while Auntie Tanya hesitated in the doorway, her face pale, pin-straight strawberry blonde hair coming down to the top of her waist with her wide chestnut eyes. She thin, her body curvy in a way that a supermodel would die for but she wasn't as beautiful as Rosalie. My favorite auntie until about five minutes ago.

"What are you all doing here, anyway?" I asked, playing neutral as I folded my arms across my chest.

"What were you doing in the basement?" Caius wondered, his voice husky and scratchy, probably because of the amount of cigars he smoked, a habit he picked up from my grandfather.

"Just shoving some storage stuff down there, that's all," I shrugged my shoulders and narrowed my eyes, "Since this is my house, I have every right to call the police since the only people not breaking in are the people I've given keys too, which are my dad and Edward."

"Now, now, Bella," my dad soothed but I scoffed, shaking my head.

"You didn't answer my question," I snapped, fury flooding through my veins as my eyes went to Edward, "why are they here?"

Edward didn't say anything at first, he swallowed briefly and then moved towards me. I stared in his face, resisting the urge to punch him in the face. Then he took my shoulders in his hands and locked his eyes with my own, I took my bottom lip between my teeth before I let him wrap his arms around my shoulders and pressed my face against his chest. I stayed there, enjoying the warmth and the comfort he provided just as he whispered in his velvet voice, "what do you know so far?"

"I know everything," I murmured in response straight away, Edward leaned back, his eyes locking with mine as I straightened my neck and changed my expression, glaring straight into his face before I shrugged away from him and headed towards the stairs, lightly knocking my Auntie Tanya out of the way.

"Isabella," Eleazar's voice stopped me, I half turned my head, "have you found an old cigar box? I know your grandmother left you with everything but it is our father's and I would like to have it."

"You don't even smoke cigars," Caius snapped.

"Shut up Caius," Kate retorted.

"Shut up all of you," I yelled, turning around as I balled my fists, glaring at everyone in the room as Edward moved to stand, leaning against the table, facing the door to the basement. "I know what you want the cigar box for, you can have it as far as I am concerned. I will go get it for you."

I didn't have to say anything else as I headed up the stairs and into my room. The note and keys were both in my front pocket of my jeans. I grabbed the cigar box from under the bed, straightened my spine and placed the box on to the bed. Then I moved to the mirror, I grabbed my long mahogany hair and threw it up into a ponytail, coiling it in a way my grandmother had it. The bun style and then I kept some hair out to frame my face, my naturally curly hair was thick on either side of my face.

Taking the cigar box into my hand, I headed back down the stairs and into the living room. I placed it on the coffee table and moved to sit beside Edward on the dining table, he glanced at me and I offered him a sarcastic smile. He didn't look best pleased, in fact, he looked downright confused but I shrugged my shoulders as I listened to them fighting over the stupid box.

"Where are they?" my dad snapped, I slid off the table, taking the keys from my pocket and swinging them around my finger.

"Looking for these?" Their heads snapped around as I took the letter out and threw it on to the floor. "None of you get it, I do. It's mine along with your little..." I stopped, a sharp stabbing pain in the centre of my stomach as I wrapped my arm around my middle.

"Bella?" my dad asked, I felt someone's hands on my shoulders as I let out a pained sound before everything went black as I collapsed to the ground.

**~ SD ~**

When I awoke, I was in a brightly lit room with pale blue walls and white flooring, a hospital room. I breathed deeply as my hand flew to the base of my neck to feel something cold and metallic around my neck. When I lifted them up, I found two keys on a chain and knew exactly who would do this. I smiled gently and sadly, maybe if things hadn't panned out the way they did, Edward and I had a chance at forming some sort of friendship. I knew stuff about him because of a simpler time when we were anonymous to one another in that confession box in the church.

Closing my eyes, I went to get up but a stupid IV was plugged into my hand. I huffed in discomfort, sitting up as I stared at the TV on the wall opposite that was playing reruns of _The Big Bang Theory, _I smirked at Sheldon's antics but shook my head as I knew I should not be laughing. I should be running away in fear that they would get me or extract some sort of revenge on me.

Sighing, the door opened and in walked a doctor wearing a long white coat with a nurse following closely behind me and then a woman in a nude colored suit with a white blouse and nude heels. She was tall with long black hair and a sad smile on her face. I frowned. "I'm Doctor Wright, as the doctor is about to explain to you, I'm very sorry about your loss."

I frowned, "What loss?"

The doctors exchanged a look, "I'm Doctor Gerandy, you didn't know?"

"Know what?" I snapped.

The doctor sighed and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm regret to inform you Miss. Swan but your pregnancy has had to be terminated."

I frowned, my eyes flickering to Doctor Wright and back to Doctor Gerandy before I let out a shocked laugh, "I wasn't pregnant."

"What Doctor Gerandy is trying to say is that you were pregnant, you were just early on, I'd say the egg was fertilized about two weeks, just by the way the baby wasn't properly developed," Doctor Wright explained, tears were beginning to fill my eyes and in a huff, I rubbed them away just as Doctor Wright sighed and came to sit on the edge of the bed, she placed her hand on my knee gently, my eyes went to her face as she offered me a gentle smile. "Have you ever being diagnosed or checked around your womb?"

I shook my head, "I had checks but that's about it when I went for a renewal on my period."

"Are your periods heavy or painful or both?"

"Both but I just thought that was normal," I murmured gently with a shrug of my shoulders before I tried to calm myself, "I was pregnant and my baby is... I couldn't have been, it's just not possible."

Doctor Wright squeezed my knee in a comforting gesture, "Sweetheart, young mothers who suffer this same scenario all experience the same symptoms. They don't notice that they are pregnant, heightened emotions or a missing period or anything like that but some people do experience other types of symptoms. In this case, when you have a period, I'm merely going off my experience as a doctor, I assume the pain and heaviness is due to an ovarian cyst that forms. When pregnant these can be quite harmless or quite dangerous, especially if one were to burst during the pregnancy, like yours did."

"Is that why I miscarried?" I whispered in a broken voice, tears streaming down my cheeks as I stared at Doctor Wright, who hesitated before she slowly nodded. I let out a strangled sob as I lifted my hand to cover my mouth to try to suppress the urge to cry anymore. I felt something warm flooding across my chest, my other hand went to there as I couldn't contain my shaking body or the tears that were streaming down my cheeks. I felt two arms go around my shoulder and sobbed into her chest while she rubbed my back, shushing me gently.

"You don't have to live through this alone," Doctor Wright murmured gently, "I'm going to fix you up, we're going to help you to reduce the chances of you miscarrying again and reducing the chances of you getting this type of pain again. You have family and friends out there waiting who care for you, you're not tackling this alone."

I wiped my tears away as I lifted my head while staring at her, "Can you explain to them? I don't really feel like speaking to them right now. The only person allowed in here is Edward."

Doctor Wright opened her mouth, closed it again and then spoke gently, "There's a little girl out there, she wants to speak to you, she is worrying about you too."

"Oh Jane," I whispered softly as I felt a familiar warmth spreading across my chest once again, "She can come in, after I have spoken to Edward."

"I will tell them," Doctor Wright promised, she sat me back against the fluffed pillows, "You need to rest now sweetheart, your body has undergone an operation and a trauma, the remote for the TV is on your bedside cabinet, food will be here in a couple of hours, I will send the nurse in with a list of meals."

"Thank you Dr." I responded softly, bringing my knees to my chest as I stared blankly at my hands clasped on top of my stomach.

The sound of the door closing allowed me to sit and quietly weep as I placed my hands against my flat stomach.

**~ SD ~**

**EPOV**

I was sat on one of the plush seats in the waiting room as a doctor left the room Bella was in, she approached the main reception and barked an order at one of the nurses behind the desk. The nurse hurried into Bella's room before the doctor shook her head with an unhappy look on her face, she squared her shoulders and headed over to where our party was waiting in a private waiting room, Charlie Swan paced uncomfortably up and down, Tanya and Kate were talking quietly with Esme and Rosalie. Alice was leaning against Jasper who was talking with Carlisle, Eleazar, my father, Caius and Emmett were talking hushed while Renee sat beside me. She looked like Bella but she had blue eyes and her skin was a little more tanned against Bella's pale complexion.

"She's a fighter, she'll be alright," Renee kept promising whenever we spoke about Bella. I smiled, nodding my head and praying silently in my head that she would be. We were all acting like she'd been shot but the way she just fell to the ground, her eyes closing after she let out a little cry had startled me, I caught her quick enough so that she didn't crack her head on the wall.

Caius had only been concerned about the goddamn keys that I took them and slid them into the pocket of my jacket, scooping Bella up into my arms, I ran out of the house and placed her on the back seat, Charlie jumped in with her while my dad drove. I was concentrating on Bella, I carried her into the hospital and the doctors instantly seen to her, especially when I threatened to rip all their heads off. Of course, the doctors then realized something was definitely not right when Bella wasn't waking up as they nudged her, though sweat was forming on her forehead, they put a fan on and scanned her before they conducted an operation.

Everything about it was completely confidential and whenever a Doctor went passed, the refused to share what was going on, even with Bella's parents.

"Are you all the Swan party?" The doctor at the desk called as she approached, Charlie ran over.

"Is she okay?"

"I'm guessing you are Mr. Swan," the doctor pointed out, "I am Doctor Wright, your daughter is awake but she has requested that the only person she wishes to see is an Edward?"

"That's me," I found myself saying as I slowly rose to my feet.

The doctor nodded, "Miss Swan also wishes that I explain to you what the operation was about and her health before any of you see her."

"Get on with it then," Renee Swan snapped suddenly, her face covered in worry, frown lines appearing on her forehead as she stared at the doctor.

"Miss Swan was pregnant but miscarried a few minutes before you got her to the hospital," the doctor informed, my entire body froze with the news as I stared at the doctor. "Miss Swan didn't even know she was pregnant and a miscarriage this early shouldn't have caused the amount of pain it caused her. However, through a series of tests and the operation, we found that she also experiences an ovarian cyst, these crop up when she is menstruating and can cause her to have a heavy flow and increased amount of pain. In addition, we've found that these can get very nasty especially whilst pregnant, early in the pregnancy, they don't cause pain but as the pregnancy progresses, the cyst grows and if the cyst pops, this can cause a miscarriage and sometimes devastating effects to the mother."

"Bella could have died?" Renee's voice cracked as she asked, Doctor Wright slowly nodded her head with a grim look.

"At this moment in time, she needs her friends and family around her. I am suggesting that Edward," she gestured to me, "assuming you are the father, currently go to her and comfort her but I would suggest you all see her tomorrow morning. We have treatment for Bella if she starts to experience hallucinations or nightmares, they are some of the common consequences of miscarriages."

"Thank you Doctor," I whispered but I couldn't listen to anymore as I headed towards the room Bella was in.

I opened the door and closed it quietly behind me, her tear-streaked face lifted from where it was buried in hands and she let out a strangled cry, "Edward."

I shushed her gently as I moved towards the bed, sitting on the edge and wrapping my arms around her shoulders, she buried her head into my shoulder and cried quietly. I rubbed my back, kissing her hair and temple, the overwhelming feeling that I needed to protect this young, strong, beautiful woman was unbelievable but in this moment in time, I would do anything and everything for Bella, especially now she'd experienced something that was traumatic for her.

"I didn't want a baby yet," she cried, I wiped some of the tears away from her face as she sat up slightly, "But losing one makes you wonder what it would have been like."

"You can't think like that," I whispered, kissing her forehead, "You were pregnant but we didn't know, none of this is your fault and if you really want a baby, I'll give you a baby but right now, you have to focus on healing." I brushed the hair away from her face, forcing our eyes to lock as she stared at me, "trust me."

She reached for the keys around her neck, "why didn't they take them?"

Sucking in a deep breath, "I wouldn't let them," I paused, "you won fair and square, it's all yours, _boss._"

She giggled a little but shook her head, the sorrowful look returning to her face. "I don't want to be boss, I don't know how to run a mafia."

"I'll help you," I promised, she glanced at me, "I'm sure your dad will-"

"No," the strong voice came from the doorway, Bella peaked around me to see her father as he came into the room and enveloped Bella in a tight hug, kissing her hair but it started a whole new wave of tears. He knelt in front of her, "I know that keeping it all a secret was wrong but I don't want this life for you."

"You haven't got a choice," Bella stated sharply, "I'm doing it for grandma."

"But Bella you're not allowed," her dad stated and I knew what he was pointing at, I closed my eyes and suppressed the urge to groan. Bella went to get up but let out a cry of agony, I lay her down on the bed and kissed her forehead, she smiled gently, reaching up and gently stroking my cheek, I kissed her lips gently as I turned to shoot a glare in Charlie's direction. He sighed, "Bella you have to be married."

Bella's head snapped around as we stared in shock at Charlie.

* * *

**Loose ends are tied up in the next chapter you will understand every little detail in the next chapter, I promise you that.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter and notice the change in Bella? Isn't it great?**

**Thank you for reading and leave me a review.**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Name: Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: Isabella Swan goes to church, not because she believes in it but in memory of her late grandmother and moving to a new place can be hard, especially when she sees the strange family sitting across the church. Soon, Bella begins to realise that life isn't always what it seems to be.**

**Rated: M - language, violence and lemons**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Crime/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**So...**

**Distressing previous chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

_I lost myself in fear of losing you,  
I wish I didn't do,  
But I did.  
I lost my own, my own identity,  
Forgot that you picked me for me._

_But now, I don't negotiate with insecurities,  
They always seem to get the best of me,  
I found I had to love myself, the way I wanted you to love me._

_No more second guessing,  
No, there's no more questioning,  
I'll be the defining who I'm gonna be.  
No concealing feelings, or changing seasonally,  
I'm gonna love myself, the way I want you to love me._

**_~ Love Me - Katy Perry ~_**

**Chapter 9**

**Different**

My dad didn't elaborate anymore, I didn't want him too since the nurse came in a gave me some more pain medication to help me sleeping. When I awoke, Alice was there and tried to make me get more sleep, so instantly I drifted back to dream world. This morning, Edward was the one there to pick me up. He had a serious expression on his face as I rose on shaky legs to my feet, slipping my feet into my black flat shoes. He wrapped his arm securely around my waist as I leaned my weight on him, letting him help me get used to walking again, considering I'd been in this stupid hospital for the past two days while they run some more tests on me, that came back with positive note, which helped very much to know that I wasn't going to be writhing in pain if I needed more operations.

"How are you feeling today?" Edward murmured gently as we headed towards the elevator.

"I'm alright," I admitted with a little smile, "still a bit uncomfortable but, you know."

"How do you feel about," Edward paused, then he swallowed and his eyes locked with mine as I looked up at him as we stepped into the empty elevator. "About the baby?"

I felt my body tense with the mention, tears filled my eyes, "I killed our baby Edward, you might as well just say it."

"No Bella, that is not what I meant," Edward sighed heavily, a defeated note to his voice as he spoke. "I mean, we weren't exactly trying for a baby and to find that you were pregnant and... it's not your fault, it just wasn't meant to be."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped as the elevator doors opened, he ushered me quickly down the corridor but then slowed down a little when I felt my face twist into a pained grimace. The car was parked outside the front doors, he opened the door and gestured for me to slide inside first.

He shut the door and slid into the driver's seat, he put the key in the ignition and then glanced at me, "look, my mom always says to me, if something is meant to be, it will happen but if something isn't meant to be, it will disappear from life and move on." He took my hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze, "if we were supposed to have that baby, then you wouldn't have miscarried, you might have fainted from not having the vitamins but then we would have been able to act in a different way. Next time..."

"Next time?" I scoffed, staring at him. "You made it quite clear that we are not a real thing Edward," I paused, trying to swallow the huge lump that had formed in my throat, "You used me."

"And saved you," Edward answered softly, I arched my eyebrow, unconvinced. "Caius wanted to take the keys, they all did but I took them and put them around your neck." Edward looked at the steering wheel as he pulled out of the hospital car park, I continued to stare at him, wanting him to elaborate as I felt my hand slowly begin to play with the keys around my neck. "You are the rightful boss and that means we have to respect and protect you. Your dad didn't think you would want to be part of any of this, he was going to give the keys to my father and be the back man, the insider that nobody knew about but everyone took orders from."

"Is that what everyone else hoped would happen?" I asked softly, turning my attention to look outside.

"No, everyone hoped something else would happen and it did, it just comes as a shock, that's all," Edward explained with a shrug of his shoulders. "You will be required at the meeting tomorrow, just to let everyone know who you are. Wear black and white, or you can revolutionize, if you want? Your grandmother never stuck to the smart look, she would come wearing the clothes she'd wore to stay with you."

I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it again, my attention drawn to the outside world while I watched the greenery lining the sides of the highway go by. I sighed heavily, letting my head fall back against the head rest on the seat before something clicked inside of my brain. One of Edward's hands was still very much locked in my own and he was holding it with a death grip, as though I was the center of the universe, the only way he remained on the earth was by holding my hand.

Then I turned my head, shifting my entire body to face him while I watched the furrow between Edward's brows appear and then disappear, his mouth moving briefly while he glared at other drivers but never uttering the words aloud. Respect, in theory, I was his boss. With a calculative look, I sat up straighter and yanked a little on his hand to get him to look at me, "Who do I have to marry then?"

Edward shrugged his shoulders, "whoever you want too but they have to be an insider of the mob and you have to actually want to be with them. You can't divorce them, it's frowned upon."

"Can I have a fake wedding?"

Edward chuckled, "No, you have to marry them and mean it."

"I'm not getting married," I huffed, rolling my eyes. "I'd much rather just be a loner. You know what, I'm boss, that's how it is staying. No one can force me to do stuff I don't want too."

"There'll be a lot of disputes about it you know," Edward commented dryly, I continued to watch him closely, noticing the tension in his jaw after mentioning that I was not getting married and I had no intentions of marrying someone just to become boss.

"Respect and honor, isn't that what you implied earlier? Regardless of that they want, they have to respect my decision and that is it, I don't want to get married yet and therefore, I will not be getting married," I stated strongly, lifting my chin in defiance before my eyes narrowed as everything clicked into my head, "is that the reason why my grandmother didn't marry until she was nearly 30? Because she was running the mafia?"

"She wasn't running it until she was married," Edward stated, "you're like her though, she used to tell me..." Edward stopped, glancing at me briefly before he sighed, "when I was younger, I grew up knowing every detail of the mafia, had my first kill at twelve years old. She was the one that calmed me down after weeks of nightmares and terrors in the dark. She used to tell me how she had her first kill when she was ten, a man broke into the house -"

"Tried to kill Great Grandpa Jim," I finished, Edward offered me a tentative smile and nodded.

"She shot him at the back of the head, blood spraying everywhere and she dropped the gun, she got over her night terrors by drinking hot chocolate and having her dad stay in the same bed as her until she turned into a hard ass."

I giggled, "she told me that someone broke in and he fell, hitting his head on something and killing himself?" I whispered softly.

Edward pulled up outside my house, "she was all about protecting you Bella, she didn't want this for you until you turned eighteen and then she changed her mind. Something about some Mike guy?"

I gulped audibly, throwing open the door and without another word, I walked straight up to the front door of my house, unlocked it and went inside. I closed my eyes briefly for a moment, shaking my head to clear it of the horrible memories before I headed up the stairs and disappeared into my bedroom.

**~ SD ~**

Standing in front of the wall length mirror in a black pencil skirt and a beige blouse with chiffon frills on the front with a black jacket over the top. I had piled my hair up into a neatly styled bun. It was Friday morning, I had to cancel all of my music lessons last night and told them that I didn't know if I would definitely continue with the lessons but I would let them know. Some parents accepted it whilst others weren't as nice, they were quite arrogant and selfish in their words but I paid them no real attention. Edward stood behind me, wearing a black suit with a crisp white shirt and black tie.

"Are you ready?"

I nodded with a deep breath, "as ready as I'll ever be." Turning to him, "what's happening anyway?"

Striding past a confused looking Edward, I heard him following closely behind me as I headed down the stairs in a pair of super high platform heels that had gold spikes on the front, contrasting against the nude shading. I went straight out the front door and slid into his car as Edward locked the door and got into the car, "I don't know what you mean?"

"Are you living here with me or are you moving out?" I wondered softly, wanting the former over the latter. Last night, he had ordered Chinese, set it up on the coffee table and we sat on the floor with a bunch of quilts and pillows whilst watching a film. We giggled and talked about everything, I got some answers about the mafia while he asked to know more about me. He never once asked to see what the keys were for, he never once brought up marriage, nothing, he was like my best friend while we ate Chinese.

It was comfortable but intimate at the same time.

Edward glanced at me briefly and then looked away, "it's up to you." Then he frowned.

"You can clean up when we get home then," I sighed, leaning back into my seat while I watched a small smirk form on his face as he pulled of the curb.

"I thought the woman did that," I punched him in the shoulder and he chuckled. The journey there was quick, almost a blur, so I assume I must have fallen asleep. I shoved open the door as Edward was around to my side of the car quicker than you could imagine. I frowned up at him, slowly bringing myself up out of the car, he stared at me with a cocked eyebrow, "You did take your painkillers, right?"

"Yeah, your car is low down," I informed as I let him help me out of the car and shut the door behind me. Edward reached into his inside pocket and took out a gun, I don't know the exact make or model, but Edward handed it to me.

"You need a weapon on you, some people don't have any morals and may shout something, shoot them," Edward ordered, he leaned in a pressed a feather-like kiss to my cheek. "Be strong and defend yourself, don't let them think you're going to let them walk all over you."

Edward leaned back gestured for me to walk first, I went ahead of him into the club and felt my face twist in disdain as I glanced around, noticing the almost naked girls walking around as if it meant nothing, the way some of them strutted, adding extra sway to their hips but almost appearing as though they'd shit themselves. It was rather amusing to watch and as I glanced back at Edward, he smirked at me and shook his head. I shrugged my shoulders as I slowed down to walk alongside him.

He opened a door to a large warehouse type room, men were sat around tables with beers sitting in front of them, each individual group chatting quietly as I let Edward lead the way, the chatter in the room started to die down as I noticed the pictures on the wall as a backdrop to the stage. It started from 1903 right through to 2013, my grandmother's serious face sitting on the wall stared daggers at everyone, threatening and menacing, no hint of remorse or fear. She was the only female on the wall.

I noticed my father, Caius, Eleazar, Kate, Tanya and Cynthia, all sitting in a horseshoe shape on stage. I took the keys out from under my blouse as I went to sit on the seat that Edward gestured towards, right in the middle of them. Tanya and Kate switched places, of course, my favorite auntie would want to sit beside me, she wrapped her arms tightly around me, "I've missed you sweetheart."

"Are you just saying that to try to get the keys?" I asked shakily, I felt her shake her head.

"You are the rightful owner, it's what mother wanted," Tanya stated. I nodded in her shoulder, suppressing the urge to beg her to take them far away and never let any of these greedy sods get their hands on them but I knew Tanya was moving to Ohio in the fall of next year. That meant that she was moving her mob squad to Ohio, meaning that this mafia was spread out across the USA. Caius in Washington, Eleazar in California, Kate in Alaska, Cynthia in Texas, while my dad and I stayed here in Illinois and they all reported back to one person and that person would be me in approximately. "It's time."

"What do I do?" I whispered.

"Just take the keys from around your neck and hold them up, you don't need to say anything, just make it clear to them all that you are their boss and if they disobey you, they die," Tanya murmured gently as I rose to my feet, reaching behind to unclasp the chain from around my neck as I took a tight hold of the keys and moved towards the edge of the stage, holding up the keys as silence rang throughout the room. I heard some uproar from the nearest table, reaching into my pocket, I pulled the gun out of my pocket and without even hesitating, I shot them right between the eyes and watched as they fell to their knees.

"Anyone else?" I asked sweetly, everyone stopped before I heard clapping fill the room as I glanced towards Edward who gave me a single nod of his head from the table in the back corner.

Letting out a long breath, I turned to my father who gave me a small smile and a proud nod. Caius looked furious, Eleazar intrigued, Tanya shocked, Kate unbothered and Cynthia contemplative. I stepped down from the stage and moved towards Edward's table, he got up and hugged me tightly. I buried my head into his chest as I felt his arms tighten around me, a soft kiss planted to my hair as I knew that I wouldn't be able to control my emotions tonight and there was something different.

Not with me as an individual but with both Edward and I.

For some strange reason, I felt like this thing between us was meant to be and that we were both supposed to learn each other at the same time and work together in order to learn what makes each other. Sucking in a deep breath, I leaned back to stare up into Edward's eyes, he jerked his head towards the door and I allowed him to lead me out of the grand room.

**~ SD ~**

Once Bella was curled up comfortably on the sofa, I left her to her own devices and went back to the club. I knew for a fact that Caius was unhappy that one of his crew had been shot down but it was their own fault for going to attack Bella. Especially considering that they should respect her not that she was our boss. Of course, I received the call to come back off Charlie, he was now going to be one of Bella's seconds, since I had suggested it to Bella, she agreed without hesitation, she also wanted Tanya, me and my father as her inner circle.

Smiling as I slid out of my car and headed back into my office where Caius was now arguing with Charlie. "... doesn't have a clue what she is doing and she needs more guidance! Mom had a weak spot for precious _Isabella, _that's the only reason she's been chosen, not because she can actually control the mafia."

"Caius, you are beginning to sound like a petulant child," Charlie stated dryly, Caius turned to glare at his brother. "It's the truth, we must respect mother's wishes and soon, Bella will be married."

"No, she won't," I blurted, everyone's eyes whipped around to me. "Bella isn't going to get married, make her and you can guarantee you'll be on her hit list. She doesn't like being forced anything she doesn't want too."

Caius gritted his teeth and turned to glower at Charlie, "she's corrupted!"

"You can't force her into doing something she doesn't want too and now, she is the boss and there is nothing you can do," Charlie rose with a menacing expression on his face, "if you wish to conduct and inner war in this organization, I will personally take matters into my own hands and pop a cap in your ass myself, brother or not. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal," Caius spat through gritted teeth as he stormed out of the room.

I sat down on the seat in front of the desk, considering this was my office, I wasn't about to tell Charlie to shift his ass out of my seat, especially now he held a serious expression on his face as he gave a dismissive wave. I heard the sound of people leaving but I remained seated, staring at him as I rested my ankle on my knee as I ran my right index finger along my bottom lip, contemplative about what would be the best way to get out of this room so I didn't die. I knew in this moment that Charlie was not in boss mode but father mode.

Sucking in a deep breath, I sighed, "Can I get you a drink, Charlie?"

"Don't act as though you don't know what this chat is about," Charlie stated dryly, I shrugged my shoulders in a typical boyish way. Charlie sighed as he sat up, resting his elbows on the desk in front of him as he clasped his hands together. "Listen son, you're a good kid, you have worked extremely hard for this mafia, you are a second to me and your father turns to you when we need a job doing. Now, I need you to do me a favor," Charlie paused as he cleared his throat and shifted slightly, unclasping his hands and setting them flat against the desk, "I know that Bella has forgiven you, more so than any of us. She trusts you enough to run to you straight after her first kill, I want you to stay at her home and I want you to protect her. Don't pretend to be in love with her just be there."

"I don't need to pretend," I blurted without thinking, shocking not only Charlie but also myself. A slow smirk formed on Charlie's face.

"Well, I guess there will be a wedding after all."

* * *

**Okay, the majority of this will be in Bella's point of view because I feel more comfortable writing from her perspective. The next time we see Edward, he is going to be the dark character we are all waiting to see but from now, don't hate him. He's not going to be a complete ass, maybe a little one and some of you may want to smash bottles over his head.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Love you all and thank you for reading**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Name: Sweet Dreams**

**Summary: Isabella Swan goes to church, not because she believes in it but in memory of her late grandmother and moving to a new place can be hard, especially when she sees the strange family sitting across the church. Soon, Bella begins to realise that life isn't always what it seems to be.**

**Rated: M - language, violence and lemons**

**Genre: Romance/Drama/Crime/Humor**

**Couples: Canon - E/B**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer, plot belongs to me.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**I think that some of you will like this chapter but also, some of you might find this a bit upsetting.  
**

**Yes, Bella is moving on from her 'relationship' with Edward, but how long will that last? Let's see.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_What would I do without your smart mouth?  
Drawing me in, and you kicking me out,  
You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down.  
What's going on in that beautiful mind,  
I'm on your magical mystery ride,  
And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright._

_My head's under water,  
But I'm breathing fine,  
You're crazy and I'm out of my mind._

_'Cause all of me,  
Loves all of you,  
Love your curves and all your edges,  
All your perfect imperfections.  
Give your all to me,  
I'll give my all to you,  
You're my end and my beginning,  
Even when I lose I'm winning.  
'Cause I give you all of me,  
And you give me all of you, oh._

**_~ All of me - John Legend ~_**

**Chapter 10**

**Needed**

Sighing, I rolled out of bed after a night that lacked sleep as I headed down the stairs. Edward was sitting on the sofa in a pair of sweat pants and a black t-shirt, I slid into the seat beside him, instantly resting my head against his shoulder. His arm slipped around my waist instinctively as I felt him slowly kissing my hair, I smiled gently but I could feel my consciousness threatening to disappear once more but I managed to refrain from falling asleep, Edward knowing that he kept the nightmares away would only stroke his already massive ego. The truth was, I needed Edward's warmth, it was my comfort and I enjoyed having it there.

With a heavy breath, I shoved away from him and headed into the kitchen, "what food have we got?"

"We have bacon," Edward informed, I could feel moving to the kitchen. I sighed, rubbing my aching tummy as I swallowed a painkiller. Turning, Edward was leaning against the wall, watching me closely while I let out a heavy sigh. He smiled at me, "Tired?"

"I can't sleep," I stated sadly, "nightmares."

"Cuddles helped me," Edward shrugged his shoulders with a sheepish look, I smirked at that. "Hey, don't laugh, it's true, I loved them."

"Depends who is giving them," I blurted as I turned back to my task as I went to the fridge. I knew I'd said something that hinted at me pointing out that he's got me exactly where he wants me and I couldn't let him think that. Over the hours of last, I knew that I needed to set these feelings for Edward disappear but it was nearly impossible. He had me wrapped around his little finger and I just couldn't let him control me. Although he hadn't actually been in a relationship, I think our fake relationship was shifting and now, we were friends but there was a tension and hum that surrounded us and I prayed it would slip away for us to have a good friendship.

When I heard a knock at the front door, I frowned slightly, straightening up as Edward headed to the door. I put on the grill, Edward's velvet laugh drifted towards me as I got out six strips of bacon and put them on the grill, it was enough to make two sandwiches, one for myself and one for Edward. Our guest would have to request on if they wanted one. I folded my arms across my chest while the grill heated up for the bacon.

"Bella," Edward's gentle voice as I turned to smile, he came to stand close to me as he turned to the black haired male in the doorway, his hair brushed back into a neat low ponytail and he had soft gray colored eyes. He was beautiful, powerful in a muscular way, he had this strange sense about him but it was a good strange, a silent strange. "This is Aro."

I smiled, "It's nice to meet you Aro."

"Likewise Bella," Aro smiled charmingly, "Your name suits you very well."

I felt my cheeks heat up as I looked away, putting the strips of bacon on to the tray as I heard Edward whispering fiercely and in great warning to Aro, however I couldn't hear what he was saying. They moved into the other room and I straightened up, "Edward, Aro, do you want a bacon sandwich?"

"I'll pass, thank you Bella," Aro responded with a smile and a bow of his head. Edward grinned.

"Thank you," he called, I chuckled as I got out four pieces of bread.

"Any sauce?"

"Brown please."

I smeared sauce on the bread before I put the bacon on top. I switched off the grill, grabbing two plates and then cutting the sandwiches and placing them on two plates. I went back into the living room, handing Edward a plate as I sat down on the sofa beside him. Aro looked very contemplative sitting on the chair with his elbow on the arm of the chair and his cheek sitting in his palm.

"So what's the news Aro?" Edward asked as my eyes went to Aro, his eyes flickered to me. "Anything you want to say can be said in front of Bella, she's your boss."

"Well, Caius is planning on selling some of the weapons, providing Bella allows it," Aro sighed, I arched my eyebrow.

"No," I stated.

"Don't shoot the messenger," Aro held his hands up with a chuckle. Edward sighed and got to his feet, I don't want that was all about as he put half of his sandwich in his mouth and got to his feet, drifting out of the room and up the stairs. I sighed heavily, curling my legs so my feet went under my bum as I stared at the TV. Aro cleared his throat, my eyes went to him. "Does he ever do anything around here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "He cooks sometimes, orders take out most of the time, is a complete slob when he wants to be."

"Ed is a slob?" Aro laughed in disbelief, "he has OCD."

I scoffed, "Are we talking about the same Edward?"

Aro laughed as Edward re-entered, his eyes flickering between us but Aro ignored him completely and smiled in the most hypnotizing way. "Are you busy tonight, Bella?"

Edward's attention went to me, I shook my head.

"Would you like to go out for a drink?" Aro wondered sweetly, I smiled at that and nodded. Edward's eyes widened in shock as he stared at Aro and then his expression went hard as I turned my attention back to the TV but it didn't escape my attention how he continued to glare daggers in Aro's general direction.

**~ SD ~**

Sucking in a deep breath, I smoothed my red skirt as I stared at my reflection in the mirror. I was wearing a red dress that cut through my thighs with spaghetti straps and a heart-shaped neckline, it had cut out sides and I'd paired it with gold heels, gold teardrop earrings and a gold necklace. My hair was piled up in a beehive on the top o my head with my fringe out and two curled tendrils to frame my face. I had a smooth line of eyeliner on the top lid and deep red lipstick smeared across my lips. I straightened my spine and felt victory flood my entire body when I heard the shock from the doorway.

"Bella, you look stunning," Edward's velvet voice reached my ears as I turned to smile at him softly.

"Thank you," I glanced back at the mirror once more and then moved to my bed to get my gold clutch bag. Edward entered the room, my eyes went to him as I arched an eyebrow. "You are still giving me a lift right?"

"Yeah," Edward nodded and frowned, "I just don't know why Aro isn't picking you up since he is your date for the evening."

I shrugged, "it's casual, not a date, just a few drinks."

"Still."

I narrowed my eyes, "it's more than you ever did," then I stormed past him and down the stairs with a huff. I was angry with the way he was making out as though Aro wasn't good at this dating scene, considering Edward never took me on a date, I don't think he has any room to comment. We had a little dance and stuff at the gala thing but not a date, he hadn't invited me, Alice and Jasper had, he just happened to be there.

Heading out the front door, I strode up to Edward's car and waited for him to come out. I folded my arms across my chest as Edward unlocked the car. When I slid inside, I didn't even glance in his general direction, I kept my arms folded and crossed one leg over the other. I contemplated starting an argument between us but then I decided against it, it would have me all riled up and ready to go mental before my date. Although, I was wearing a garter around my thigh with a gun tucked discreetly on the inside and hidden.

Sitting in this position, my skirt rode up and the garter was on show. I heard a groan and felt my eyes flicker to Edward, whose hands tightened on the steering wheel, jaw tightened and I could see the hardness of his eyes and other place. I wanted to bite my bottom lip to keep from laughing, instead I gritted my teeth together and turned so I was angled towards the door.

Lifting my chin, I sighed, "Where are you going anyway?"

"A job," Edward responded discreetly, he was wearing a black suit with the top button of his white shirt open and no tie.

"What job?"

"A job that was planned before you took over," Edward stated.

"Oh so that means you can hide it from me," I sneered, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. "Your trust in me is inspiring."

Edward scoffed, "I do trust you."

"Then go on," I glowered in his direction, "enlighten me."

"It's just a raid, that's all," Edward let out on a heavy breath, I wrinkled my nose.

"What do you mean a raid?"

"Just go and have your drinks, I'll tell you about it later."

I rolled my eyes, "whatever."

When Edward pulled up outside the bar, I slid out without a word and headed straight into the bar. I searched the area and found Aro sitting in a secluded area. I went straight over, sitting down with a sigh and placing my clutch on top of the table. He smiled brightly at me, "you look absolutely beautiful, Bella."

_Not as good as stunning_, my mind whispered. I tried to ignore the images of Edward looking smart but casual in his suit. I smiled in response, "thank you Aro."

"You're very welcome, what can I get you to drink?" he wondered as he slid around the booth to get up.

"Black Martini please," I asked, he nodded his head and headed to the bar. I shook my head, trying to clear my mind why it whispered all the reasons wrong with me being out with Aro, especially considering because I wanted to be with Edward, not Aro. I guess in a way, you could say I was doing this to get at Edward for thinking he had me where he wanted me.

However, whilst I had had a long think about it, it appeared as though Edward was using me for status in the mob. Now that I was the boss lady, the head one, I was the one that would control all the strings, the one that made all the decisions. My grandmother's dying wish and here I was, the leader of the mob, the boss. I closed my eyes briefly, thinking that over my head as it slowly started to sink. Another factor of why Edward stayed with me was out of guilt, he felt sorry about the fact that I had lost the baby and that my body wasn't 100% fit to carry a child, I would have to have a million and one tests done throughout the pregnancy.

When I glanced to Aro at the bar, I noticed he dig in his pockets for cash just as Edward came striding through the door, he searched and when his eyes landed on Aro, murderous anger filled his face. Aro must have caught him because he placed the drinks on the table with a strained smile, "Just give me a moment Bella, I need to speak with Edward."

"No problem," I smiled with a breath as Aro hurried across the bar to Edward. I took a sip of my drink but my irritation was growing. Edward had a cheek, he had no right to come here and demand Aro away. I wanted this drink, this quiet time to think straight and whether it would be a good idea for Edward to go. I didn't want to be used and abused, I didn't want pity or sympathy, I didn't need my own insecurities to get worse because Edward thinks that I don't know his grand scheme but that's his downfall since I know exactly what is going on.

I glanced to the door to see Aro re-enter with a satisfied look. He came over and sat down, "sorry about that, he's a moody bastard at times."

I ran my finger around the rim of my glass, "what did he want?"

"Are you asking as my boss or as my friend?" Aro wondered with a quirked eyebrow but I could see the teasing in his face.

"Both," I answered seriously, keeping my face void of emotion as I stared at him.

Aro cleared his throat and chuckled nervously, I giggled letting him know that I was only kidding as I took another gulp of Martini. "Do you not like Edward?"

I shrugged, "Mixed emotions, it's like a roller coaster ride with him."

"Why's that?" Aro asked.

I huffed, "he's just so annoying. One minute he can be really sweet and nice but then he turns cold and heartless. He thinks I don't know his game but that," I pointed at Aro with my finger, "is where he is wrong." I finished off my drink and placed the glass back on to the table, crossing one leg over the other. Aro was watching me closely.

"What game is that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" I glanced around us and leaned forward, "he thinks by being with me, he gets status, power just like a majority of the greedy knobs in the mob want it, they don't get it because Edward thinks I'm wrapped around his little finger. Then he looks at me with all this sympathy and pity because I lost the baby," my voice cracked slightly and I leaned back, closing my eyes as I sucked in a deep breath. My eyes concentrated on one of the cracks in the table, "I don't want sympathy or pity or lies," my eyes went back to Aro, "I don't need them in my life. I am perfectly fine as I am and he...uses me like I'm some goddamn toy that he's just going to toss to the side when he gets bored."

Aro shook his head, "You read him all wrong."

"Oh have I?" I answered sarcastically.

"Trust me, I know Ed."

I leaned forward, "why should I trust you?" I scoffed, "if you're his friend, you're obviously going to defend him."

Aro smirked, "Oh sugar, don't bring out the claws with me, trust me. Ed don't want you because you're boss, he don't want you out of pity, he wants you because you're you. You're the reason the sun shines in his eyes, you're the reason the world goes around, the reason the moon is out at night, you're his oxygen to breathe, his light in the darkness, showing his way to the end of the tunnel. You think Edward is set in this way where he only wants you for the reasons which you pointed out," Aro paused to take a long gulp of his beer and then he gave me a scrutinized look. I narrowed my eyes, not liking the way he was watching me so closely as his smirk turned into a grin. "It's there in your eyes too, he's exactly what you are to him to you. I can tell you something about Ed right now and you wouldn't believe me."

"Go on then," I snapped.

Aro took a deep breath and shrugged his shoulders, shaking his head, "Nah, one because you wouldn't believe me and two because you would never admit it to yourself."

"No go on," I requested softly, "Please."

Aro pointed to my empty glass, "another drink first and I'll tell you?"

I waved dismissively, Aro chuckled as he went to the bar while I contemplated what he just said. I watched him closely before I took my bottom lip between my teeth. _He could be right and he wants you for you._

"Here we go," Aro placed my drink in front of me, I took a taste. "Ed loves you."

My eyes widened in disbelief and I started to laugh, "don't be ridiculous." Aro stared at me with no hints of teasing or joking, I stared at him before narrowing my eyes, "You are having me on."

"Nope, it took your daddy to get him to admit it," Aro grinned, "and me."

"Why you?"

"That chat we had?" Aro pointed to the door, I nodded, "yeah, he was telling me what I crap friend I am for taking you out etc. Anyway, I pointed it out to him and he had the same reaction but then it registered and he admitted it. He got in his car and drove off, I know what he's doing, he's probably gone to pack his shit and do things properly." I felt my face twisting, my heart breaking as Aro stared at me, "But judging by the look on your face, the thought of that hurts. Come on, drink up and I will get you home to stop him."

**~ SD ~**

I slammed the front door, kicking off my heels and I darted up the stairs, "Edward Cullen!"

"You're home early," his voice was curt as I threw open the guest room door, he was folding things and putting them in boxes. "Not your cup of tea?"

"No it wasn't," I snapped in response, "will you stop packing up? You don't have to go anywhere."

"Oh don't I?" Edward responded sarcastically, whirling on me with eyes that were blazing with fire. "So you want me in this room listening to you pair going at it like a pair of hungry animals, yeah I think I'll pass thanks."

I scoffed, "so I'm a slut now?"

"Well you slept with me after the first date," Edward quipped, I let out a shocked breath as I felt all the emotions rush through me. Edward instantly looked guilty, "hey I didn't-"

"Yes you did," I spat through gritted teeth, then I concentrated my eyes away from him. "I slept with you because as we agreed afterward, it was the heat of the moment. We never went on a date considering you never invited me to that event, Alice and Jasper did, you were just there. I guess you could call me a slut for sleeping with you, but I slept with one person who happened to be my boyfriend and another who was pretending to be my boyfriend to get something off me and then he was going to toss me aside as if I meant nothing but that didn't work, did it?"

"Bella," Edward said, I shook my head with a roll of my eyes, "I've apologized for that, what more do you want me to do?"

"I don't know, get me pregnant," I retorted in mock cheerfulness, "Oh wait, you did that but probably because of how much of a slut I am, I probably have some sort of disease that is why I am on the border of being fucking infertile!" Tears were streaming down my cheeks now, I couldn't help it, I was still trying to heal from losing my baby but it wasn't as easy as I thought it was going to be. Edward took a step towards me but I held up my hand to stop him, "don't touch me. Aro told me you know," I stared into his face, it changed so it held no emotion, "but you won't say it, you never will because you don't really, do you?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head.

"Don't," I whispered, then I glanced around at the boxes that were already packed up, "just go."

Then I turned and left the room, I staggered to my bedroom and shut the door behind me. I sucked in a deep breath as I dropped my clutch to the ground with a thump. The door opened behind me and I was twirled around before hot lips were crushing my own. I gasped in shock before responding to the kiss as I felt the electrical current sizzling up my arms, the hot fireworks erupting across my skin as Edward moved to hold my face between his hands.

When he broke the kiss, I did the the first thing that came to my mind, I slapped him hard across the face. He looked shocked for a moment and then I wrenched his lips back to my own. His arms went around me, pressing me into his body as my arms went around his neck, one hand tangling itself into his hair as he stepped forward, forcing me to fall back against the bed as my legs hooked themselves around his waist, he pressed his lower half hard into my center and I shuddered slightly with a small moan, he thrust his hips slightly into me while our tongues danced together.

Then he broke the kiss, hovering over me, his emerald green eyes staring straight into my doe brown eyes, we were both panting as he whispered reverently, "I love you," my eyes widened as he leaned down, "I love you so much Bella." Then his lips were back on mine again as my legs tightened around him, I sat up slightly, my hands twining through his hair as he held me to him while he sat me on his lap. I felt my hips moving on their own accord, emitting groans out of him.

I broke the kiss and he started down my throat, I let my head fall back as I released a loud moan as his lips moved across my chest while the straps of my dress slid down my arms. Thanks to this dress, my breasts were enhanced in both size and shape, Edward's hands cupped them and give them a light squeeze. I moaned softly, wanting more skin to skin contact as I took hold of his face in my hands, whispering back breathlessly, "I love you too, so much."

We smiled at one another as I reached for the buttons on his shirt, my lips crushed his own once more as I started to unbutton it. He dragged the straps of my dress further down my arms before throwing me back against the bed. I laughed breathlessly as he hovered over me, ripping the rest of his shirt open and tossing it to the side. I ran my hands down his chest as he leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips. I smiled against his mouth, my hands knotting in his hair as he dragged his hands down the sides of my body, dragging the dress as he went. I slid up the bed, he took hold of the bottom of the dress before tossing it to the side and then looking at me. Thanks to that dress, I didn't need a bra, so I was left in a g-string, skin colored stockings and a garter with the gun still around my thigh, I smiled sultry when he groaned loudly at my appearance.

Then slowly, he kissed up the insides of my legs before taking the gun and placing it carefully on the bedside table and then the garter in his teeth and dragging it smoothly down my leg and tossing it to the side. I giggled but quickly shut up again as his lips were back on mine, our chests pressed tightly together as my hands knotted in his hair while he worked to unfasten his pants. "Edward."

"Yeah?" he responded, moving his lips down the side of my neck.

"I haven't got any condoms," I stated breathlessly and sadly. Edward stopped.

He didn't speak and I was worried that I had ruined the moment but then he leaned back so our eyes could lock, "we don't need one, we'll take a chance."

"But what if I get pregnant again," I whispered in response, tears brewing in my eyes, "I can't... I can't go through another miscarriage."

"You won't," Edward murmured, pressing a reassuring kiss to my lips, "if you get pregnant, we'll sort it so that a beautiful baby is born," Edward promised, he cupped my cheek in his hand and wiped the tears away with a soft smile. "No more tears, you're too beautiful to be crying."

I couldn't help it, I smiled and felt my cheeks heating up as I moved my eyes away. Edward leaned in and kissed me softly, leaning me back against the bed as he smoothly removed his pants and boxers along with my stockings and the g-string. Then he slowly thrust himself into me, I gasped at feeling him so completely as I ran my hands over his shoulders and his lips came down to mine. Everything evaporated around us, it was like a volcano eruption, explosions set off around us, our loud moans were almost as destructive as the smoke. It was like fire works were set off at Chinese new year, explosive and welcoming, taking over completely as I could feel the electric fire surging through my body.

And I wouldn't change a single thing.

* * *

**Yes, I can be really cheesy when I want to be.**

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter, I did write a different version that didn't end like this but I was in literal tears whilst I was doing it. Edward left and went back to his apartment and when Bella went to tell him how she felt, the door slammed and his key was on the table in the hallway because he was gone. The story would have shown a cold, calculating Bella that doesn't like men.**

**However, I decided against that and Bella will be a cold, calculating badass regardless, only, she'll have Edward there who also can be a cold, calculating badass, we just haven't seen it yet.**

**What do we think of Aro?**

**Thank you all for reading and leave me a review please**

**Love you all**

**EmiJ-x**

**xxx**


End file.
